


十字架与蔷薇

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: Loki身为一个猎人不幸被火辣的吸血鬼转化，即将要变成吸血鬼的他会做些什么拯救/复仇自己的命运？他的兄弟Thor，一位正直的猎人，在发现弟弟被转化之后又会做些什么？是大义灭亲还是爱上一个怪物，他们能否度过本次危机，走向和谐的关系?





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 锤基Supernatural AU，Thor和Loki是猎人兄弟。  
> 灵感取自Supernature 6x5 "Live Free or Twihard"。  
> 没有看过Supernatural的也完全不影响，这是一个猎人猎杀怪物（吸血鬼，狼人，天使，变形怪，撒旦，恶魔，只有你想不到的，没有他们干不掉的）的世界观，怪物大多都是坏的，但是也有一些中立的，不是很成组织和规模。  
> 阿斯加德顾客兄弟Supernatural一日游，体验一下隔壁穷酸剧组的温彻斯特骨科风。  
> 本正文没有CrossOver，单纯AU，有一个CrossOver番外的想法。HE保证。

第一章   
Loki在震耳欲聋的闹铃声里想起来，好像无数大钟在他耳边疯狂敲击，顺着声音他一手拍掉闹铃，被打到地下的闹铃只零破碎总算安静了下来。他在酒店里睁开眼睛，一瞬间五感如同风暴一样席卷而来，厚厚的窗帘透过的一缕呈黄色路灯居然刺得他几乎睁不开眼睛，楼下汽车呼啸而过的声音更是如同飓风刮过他的耳边，尖锐刺痛，隔壁传来隐隐约约的呻吟让他几乎暴怒，对于一个正在转化成吸血鬼的人类来说，五星级酒店先进隔音设备也无法拯救这些尬尴的声音钻进他的耳朵。

Loki在心中忍不住暗骂一声从床上坐了起来，他知道自己只是需要适应这一切，等适应好了，他还是Odin家最优秀的猎人...之一。恍惚的视线渐渐的稳定下来，耳边虽然还是嘈杂的声音，但是渐渐的他可以不去理会，他从来都是如此的镇定和优秀。

他从一旁雕花木质的床头柜上拿起自己的手表，8点，他把表带回手腕，却被机械表内部细微的齿轮机械震动刺激得发麻，他只好把手表扔在了一边。离他和范达尔约好的时间还有四个小时，现在他需要做好其他准备。

时间回到十二小时前，前一晚Loki抵达了坐落在西海岸的繁华都市。他这次的工作时间会是晚上，按理说他不喜欢早起，今天却鬼使神差的起了大早穿过起起伏伏的城市道路，闲来无事地坐在海边晒着清晨没什么温度的太阳，这并不是他的风格。

手机响了，Loki不情愿的拿起自己的电话，“Loki。你去了哪里。” Thor有些生气的声音传来。

到底谁该生谁的气，Loki压下心里的怒火，“一个成年猎人不需要随时汇报他的行踪给你， Thor Odinson。”

“Loki，我们真的需要好好谈谈，你不能这样下去。” Thor的声音里有些焦急，Loki几乎能看见Thor那无奈着急的形象，像一只焦急够不到自己尾巴的大金毛，但是Loki选择无视。

“如果你想谈你和Odin那拯救普通人对抗怪物的崇高人生理想，请不要算上我。还有，当然如果你要是担心我对普通人下手，那你也完全不用担心，我对他们没兴趣。” Loki冷冷的吐出这句话，他真的受够了。“如果你没有别的事情，就请你好好去忙你拯救人类的事业去吧。”

Loki挂掉了电话，觉得自己真是发了疯才接起了这一通电话，他抬眼看到阳光下璀璨湛蓝的太平洋，这让他联想到了刚才那个人，他心里一阵烦闷。

前天他和他的兄长Thor Odinson不幸的在一起案件中相遇，通常情况下，他不会接任何他兄长可能卷入的案子，但是昨天这一起，他不得不考虑这可能不是什么巧合。他的兄长明明说在东部办案子，却出现在他访问的受害人家中，他想退出，但是为了已经接受的定金也只能忍了。

跟他的兄长Thor和父亲Odin不同，他不会为了什么拯救普通人性命为准则自愿的崇高的去解决灵异或者怪物事件，他更像是一个赏金猎人或者寻宝猎人。只要有钱，他会帮你摆平你遇到的灵异事件，无论你有理没理，同样只要你有钱，他会帮你取来神秘的宝物，甚至是一只活体怪物。

早年他也跟兄长和父母一起为了拯救普通人的性命而奔波着，直到他的母亲去世，和父亲兄长的矛盾让他离开了家独自猎魔，在结识Laufey之后他开始了赏金猎人的生涯。Laufey去世之后，他接手了Laufey的大多数人脉资源，不得不说，他比Laufey还要成功。他变得声名赫赫，也变得富有，虽然并不完全是好名声。

对于Loki的优秀，即使Thor也不得不承认。Thor那种义务型的办案方式，注定了Thor总会穷得捉襟见肘。

昨天的那个案子说来很简单，以一个中心点为圆心的居民区，一周忽然发生了十八起梦游事件，更有一个倒霉蛋摔进了坑里断了腿。Loki从这不起眼的新闻里敏锐的觉察到了超自然的味道，他借口社区访问接触了这个圆心上的两口之家，看到那条挂在女主人脖子上的红宝石项链的时候他就认出了这是一个巫术注入的老物件，就是这一次神秘事件的主导了。

告别夫妻俩的他迅速在自己海量的人脉里找好了买家，就打算去处理了这件事顺便收了这条红宝石项链第二次上门的时候，看到了主人家客厅里笑得灿烂的Thor。金色的阳光打在金色的头发上，整个人光彩夺目，但他只觉得可恨。

和Thor一起办案一点也不顺利，后来因为意外，为了救女主人的小命，Thor毁了那条价值连城的项链，这导致他只能给别人陪了好大一笔违约金，更是坏了一次自己有求必得的名声，这让他十分愤怒。之后因为这个女主人值不值得救他和Thor发生了激烈的争吵，他们吵得甚至都没吃完那廉价的炸鸡午餐，他就甩开椅子离开了，不欢而散，他心里总结。

离开Thor的他听说这个海滨城市有吸血鬼出没的消息，而他正好有一个大客户Grand Master最喜欢收集些奇怪的东西，比如说高级吸血鬼的牙齿，于是他追查了过来。

虽然现在没有什么有用的线索，更是没有见到吸血鬼的一根毫毛，不过也总好过和Thor在一起听他给自己上什么有关正义的道德教育。

离开了景区他开车进了市中心，早起的流浪汉已经开始在城市中心徘徊。市中心，最近一次的案发地点，半年里连着六个帅哥在本市销声匿迹，他看着这些流浪汉，思索着他们的可疑度，或者是否可能知道些什么。

就在他转进一条小巷的时候，他被人袭击了。被袭击的一刻他就知道，虽然他穿的很容易被打劫，但是这绝对不是普通的流浪汉大白天的打劫。这是一个超自然生物，他有些可惜自己的身上的风衣，倒在地下的他迅速抽出自己的匕首，只是他刚站起来就再一次打倒在地，很快他就没有时间去思考他的风衣了，他再一次被人掀飞，头重重终在了一旁金属的垃圾桶上，哐当一声，他觉得自己应该逃不了脑震荡了，晃晃呼呼间，有人拽起了他，“完了，大意了。” 他心想，近战不算他的擅长，这是他那个肌肉发达头脑简单的兄长的领域。“也许我真该找一个搭档。”

眩晕好不容易略为缓解时，他终于看清了眼前的人，一个蓝发的女人，女人对他笑起来，咧开了最，尖牙从他的牙龈上伸长了出来。“我想我们可以谈谈。” Loki笑了起来，但是他不确定自己是否笑得狰狞。  
女人得意得笑起来，“银舌头，跟传言一样长的真好看，我喜欢。“ 当他看清女人要对他做什么的时候，他拼命的挣扎了起来，但是这个女人，或者说这个女吸血鬼的力气太大了。女吸血鬼咬开她自己的手腕，按着他强制着把血喂进了他嘴里，他挣扎不过，”想好了来找我。“ 他记得女吸血鬼扬长而去之前说了这么一句话。

就这样，他被一个妖娆的强悍的女吸血鬼在光天化日之下喂入了吸血鬼的血液，现在他是一只正在转化期的吸血鬼了，对于一个来自于猎人世家的猎人来说，不能更糟了。

他用最快的速度回到了酒店，一进酒店房间他就迎来了转化的第一次眩晕，他迅速拉好窗帘，忍着极度的不适给范达尔发了见面时间和需要的东西，然后深深陷入了沉睡。

时间回到晚八点，Loki，作为一只转化期的吸血鬼，想吸血，同时被敏感的五官疯狂折磨，他站起来，拿起了手机，他不的不把灯光调到了最暗，才能看清屏幕。

4个未接来电，33条短信，除了一条范达尔发来的碰头地址坐标短信，其他都来自于那个叫Thor的。他回复了范达尔，然后快速浏览了32条信息，从一开始还在说教，到后来单纯的让他回短信，再倒后来有些祈求意味的让他报平安，这让他心里有些烦躁。他有些犹豫了，他现在需要帮助，他点进Thor的联系人信息，手指悬浮在拨叫前迟疑了，马路上一辆卡车碾过，嘈杂得让他发狂，他关掉了手机，把它扔到了一边。

他完全可以靠自己，这些年不都是这么过来的。他在难熬的五感中，把自己的行李打包好，然后翻开了一本猎人手记，上面有着密密麻麻的图文信息，字体大气却又不失精致，他轻轻抚摸起上面的笔墨，神情缓和了下来，他想起那个一字一句写下这些笔记的他唯一爱着的人，”我会度过这次危机的，妈妈，我有你。“ Loki轻声说。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki在被转化后，如约见到了范达尔，范达尔会识破Loki的计划吗？Loki的计划能一切如常吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过度一些，倒霉的Loki啊～～～当然终于见到锤哥，这是件好事，Loki你不要拒绝嘛～

第二章

事实证明，转化期的吸血鬼反应并不像手记上记载的持久，这让Loki好受很多，但是这也让他心里隐隐生出不安，手记上的记载并不准确，个体差异明显，他可能不能完全依赖手记来进行下一步的行动判断了。

“第一次清醒半个小时后，渡过敏感时期。” Loki在手记的空余处小字记下了这条备忘。现在的Loki熬过了难以忍受的敏感时期，他的感官明显比平时敏锐很多，但是至少他不再眩晕地站不起身。

他起身洗了把脸，看着镜子里有些狼狈的自己，扯出了一个难看的笑。

这不是他常有的状态，他是优雅的代表，这并不像一个整日与怪物为伍的传统猎人。他总是衣衫考究，风度翩翩，好像一个上流的贵公子，这让他早年和Thor一起办案假扮身份的时候，更容易取信于人。当然，Thor假扮自己是警察或者消防员的时候，也从来没有人怀疑。

当他意识到他还在想Thor的时候，努力压制住了自己念头，他现在需要专心的应对眼前的危机，而不是一个遥远的不那么和睦的兄长。

他拎起行李，没有跟人接触，直接去车库开走了车。十点，他就到达了城外空荡的湖滨公园。他要去见转化期间的第一个人类，他心里有些忐忑。入夜的湖边完全没有灯，路边的灯光也被茂密的植被遮盖的严严实实，野餐桌处影影绰绰。但是他却清清楚楚看得清范达尔坐在树下的野餐桌旁，范达尔穿着一件黑色的风衣，看上去有些冷，他瑟缩成一团。似乎是听到有人来，Loki看到范达尔猛然警觉起来，范达尔在看清来人是Loki之后才放松下来。

“忽然降温，可真够冷的。” 范达尔摩擦了一下手掌，站起身来，挺拔的身姿和刚才缩成一团完全不同，一下子变成了风度翩翩的绅士。他走到Loki面前才看清了Loki穿得是什么，“要命，你穿这么一件薄风衣不冷吗？”

Loki看着范达尔穿着厚实的长大衣走过来，冻得耳朵通红，他才意识到自己已经根本察觉不到冷热了。他抬头看到范达尔走近正要说话，耳边却忽然如同爆炸了一样，他吓了一跳猛地后退了几步，才好受了很多。

渴，这是他第一个感觉，他渴望温暖的饮品，他知道他在渴望什么。他深深呼吸了一口。耳边的声音因为距离小了很多，但是依然是如此的清晰，血液的流动声像是塞刃温柔而美妙歌声，引诱着他靠近，而心脏跳动的韵律就像是一把紧紧攥着他的手掌，每一次跳动他都好像被手掌拉扯靠近，仿佛下一秒就是咬下去，他几乎可以感受到那丝滑温润的触感，那是多么的甘甜，那是世间最好的琼浆玉露。

“Loki？” 他被范达尔的喊声唤醒，范达尔看出了他的异常，疑惑的停在了几步之远并没有靠近。

Loki没有想到听见鲜血在人体内鲜活地流动反应有这么大，他不得不承认自己险些失控。“别靠近，把我需要的东西放在桌上你就可以走了。” Loki从怀里掏出一个白纸包着的小包裹，扔了过去，“给你的钱。”

范达尔接住了，却没有动。他看了看Loki，Loki虽然平时就有点奇怪，但是今天却是十分的古怪，“Thor他？” 范达尔试探道，通常Loki的古怪都跟Thor有关。

“跟Thor有什么关系。” Loki有些烦躁的说。他知道范达尔是一个他唯一可以算得上半个朋友的人，所以Loki在特殊时期需要准备一些东西的时候第一个就想到了他。但是也同样是因为这个原因，范达尔更容易察觉Loki的破绽，更何况范达尔是一个有些温柔习惯多管闲事的人。

“好好，我不问。” 范达尔好像成功被Loki凶走了，不再过问这乱七八糟的兄弟事谊。他走回木质野餐桌边，打开了桌上的牛皮包，一样一样的往外拿东西 ，“无花果叶，不死鸟的羽毛，女巫的头发，狼人的牙齿，茴香木，还有一大罐新鲜死人血和空针头。” 

听到血这个字，Loki忍不住舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他觉得自己的嗓子在冒烟。他希望范达尔最好能赶快弄完走人，他有点不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“Loki，你是不是被吸血鬼转化了？” 范达尔忽然抬头，隐隐的星点光线里Loki清晰的看到范达尔带着有些笃定的神情说。

Loki隐在黑暗里，阴沉不堪，范达尔是少有的聪明人，是的，他让范达尔做的准备太明显是要去端掉一窝吸血鬼了，他的表现太差劲了。Loki甚至失去了自己的银舌头，没有巧辩什么，只是一句威胁。“别逼我对你下手，范达尔，你不是我的对手。” 最坏的打算，范达尔识破自己然后打算做掉自己这个怪物，然后Loki只能杀了他。

“我不知道你要其他的做什么，但是这一大罐死人血和针头，你要对付多少吸血鬼？” 范达尔下意识的后退了一步，“你不让我靠近。” 范达尔脸上是忧伤，Loki看的清清楚楚，他看见范达尔动了动嘴，“Loki，很抱歉。”

“你倒什么歉。” Loki冷笑了一声。“放下东西就赶快走人。我想我没欠你债吧？还是你想就地正法我？”

范达尔知道Loki的性子，而此时的他也不知道他还能对他这个倒霉的朋友做点什么，他只是一个神通广大的商人，不是一个身经百战的猎人，“要不你等等，我帮你弄点人血，然后...” 范达尔也卡住了，他不知道然后该是什么，先给朋友解解渴，然后送朋友上路？

“不用了，我还不想变成那种肮脏的生物。” Loki再一次幻想着自己吸血如同饮下甘露，但只是从嘴里吐出这些冷冷的字。

“车钥匙给我。” 范达尔忽然收起桌上的东西，“我帮你把这罐子死人血抽进注射器，给你在你车上放好，你别碰它了。” 范达尔想说现在这东西对你致命，还是少碰得好，但是这种话不能给Loki明说，也就只有Thor那个傻子才会直来直去的说出来。

听到范达尔的话，Loki心里有一些微微的触动，却没有说什么。

范达尔看不清Loki的表情，看他没有反应，他继续说，“至少把仇报了再死，拿来吧。” 

Loki站在那里长久的没有动作，最后他好像叹了一口气，“给你。” 依然没有说出心底那一句的谢意。

“要我帮忙吗？找巢穴？跟你一起去也行。” 范德尔接住钥匙。

“没必要，你跟我一起去，做我的移动储备粮吗？” Loki语气带着写嘲讽。

范德尔叹了一口气，转头往Loki停车的地方走去，他知道这一行是残酷的，“你要是决定了，至少见一面Thor吧，他也就在附近。” 范达尔又有些自言自语的说，“要是我快死了，至少还是想见他一面的。”

Loki没有说话，他心里有个声音说，我只会比你们更想见他，因为我比你们更爱他。他意识到自己变软弱了，大概是因为快死了吧，他有些绝望的想。

Loki在湖边坐了很久，直到那阵渴望渐渐按着手记的记录散去，他知道他会发作的更频繁，直道再也无法抵抗。他掏出完全静音的手机，22条短信，5个电话，来自于同一个人。

他站了起来，没有去看那些信息是什么。

他闭上眼睛，眼前好像出现了一条血红的线索，他知道那一头就是那个转化他的吸血鬼，有着这份指引，他会去找她的，如她所说，但只会是终结所有，他有自己的高傲，他不会接受自己变成一个怪物。

他顺着那份感应一路向南一直开到了凌晨，一路上他不得不多次停下来熬过突如其来的过度敏感反应和难熬的吸血冲动。凌晨时分，他没有赶到远方吸血鬼所在的地方，他现在需要一个绝对安全的地方，安静黑暗度过即将到来的白天。

他最后找到了一件废弃的仓库，阴冷潮湿，但胜在安静偏僻充满黑暗，昨天的他，一定想不到自己会在这种地方将就一天，他觉得自己感觉到了一丝寒意，可是他明明可能一辈子都感受不到冷了。

一切都很顺利，白天的发作也没有夜里频繁，Loki甚至睡了快五个小时。直到接近傍晚时分，过度敏感的感官折磨再度发作了，当他听到有车辆靠近的时候，他心里只想骂人，外面阳光还在，他不能出去，他不知道会发生什么，在被转化后，他第一次完全的慌乱了。

他强撑着起身往杂物后面隐蔽起来，却被两声震耳欲聋的枪声震住了，难道他没被吸血鬼咬死，却要被打劫的枪杀了？他有点欲哭无泪，是的，每次遇到Thor就有一连串的霉运。

门被一脚踹开，温暖的夕阳一下子扫了进来，角落里的Loki隐藏在黑暗处也被那份绚烂刺激得流下了眼泪，他整个人开始眩晕，说不出的痛苦，他觉得自己也许应该给自己扎一针死人血，一针了结了自己，也好过这漫长的折磨。

一个人影在地下被长长的拉开，那个人的脑袋的影子正落在他视线可及之处，恍惚间他觉得这个影子有些眼熟，在他看到地下那影子的长发时，他忽然意识到了那是谁。

Loki忽然想笑，还不如是一个来打劫的枪杀了他，Thor Odinson，一个世界上数一数二的怪物猎人，正站在谷仓的门口，而他被五感疯狂折磨，几乎被阳光灼伤，毫无还手之力。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预告：锤哥终于找到了跟自己吵架然后失去联系的弟弟，面对一团糟的弟弟，完全不知道对方心思的兄弟俩只能大战了一场，是吸血鬼加持的Loki获胜，还是威武的猎人Thor获胜呢？他俩面对新身份要怎么办呢？请看...下文...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //更新太慢的作者的上集回顾：Loki在一次猎魔中被吸血鬼转化，转换期的Loki独自上路猎杀转化他的吸血鬼，但是自己在度过第二个煎熬的白天时，却被Thor追上？Thor到底怎么追上的？Thor又发生了什么？兄弟俩能毫发无损走出本次事件吗？兄弟俩的感情又能否更上一层楼？

第三章

Thor早就不再执着于让Loki “改邪归正” 了，在无数次的失望之后他终于接受了现实，Loki是不一样的，有些方面他们永远无法达成统一。这就导致在一起不是Loki痛苦，就是他痛苦，所以他学会了放手。

Loki刚离开家的时候，Thor做了许多合适的不合适的企图拉Loki回到正轨，而那一切却让他们的关系变得紧张。时间流逝那些不合似乎渐渐淡去，所以近几年，他们的关系变的微妙，他们还会上床，却再也不怎么谈感情。

多数时间他们遵循着定时短信的沟通确认对方还活着，他们偶尔还会聚一聚，当发现他们在相距不远的地方又没有案件冲突的时候，他们会一起吃顿饭，开一间房，亲热一番。过去的他总觉得Loki永远在家里，永远在那里，可是直到Loki离开才发现，Loki不过是一阵风，不过是偶尔才会来眷顾他的春风，大多数时间，他触碰不到，更无法追逐。

鉴于两个人的工作都很危险，所以多数时间他们会相互通报案子的时间地点，然后在案子结束之后报个平安。Thor喜欢给Loki打电话，他喜欢听到Loki的声音，但是他发现Loki并不是乐意，而且据他所知Loki在地点上从来没有一次说过真话，这让他只能笑笑，但是心里有些隐隐不安。

所以今天让他格外不安，昨天他解救了那个可怜的女人导致Loki失去了想要的项链，他不过是担心Loki走得太偏多说了两句，却导致了后来不欢而散。好在经历了一晚上Loki总算接了电话，可是之后他发去的短信都石沉大海。后来他实在心慌，他担心Loki只是和他生气，只是让Loki报个安全，却都一去无回。

他知道Loki足够强，没有多少比Loki优秀的猎人，但是他的脑海里却是忍不住出现Loki被困在黑暗的洞穴，黑暗的地窖，有或者更遭，干脆满身是血的倒在什么不得人知的地方，他的心里很不安。

他曾在Loki手机里偷偷放过定位软件，还在Loki的一些特殊道具上放过定位芯片，然而这一切都被Loki识破了，在Loki威胁他再有类似就不再见面之后，他终于作罢。所以每次Loki失去联系的时候，他都很心累。

在Loki没有消息的第17个小时，Thor被一身是血的Loki惊醒。面前的电子时钟荧荧的绿光正跳到了新一天。他发现他不过睡了一个多小时，梦里Loki一身是血，眼神却是带着戏谑跟他说，“Thor，我的兄长，这样我的是否是你的耻辱。” Loki如是说，Thor不知道那是谁的血，Loki的或是别人的，亦或都是。

他拿起手机，依然没有任何回信，他心里名为不安的烟雾渐渐化成实体攥着他。就在他在思考再打个电话的时候，他的电话响了，他以为是Loki，却转眼瞥到是自己的好友范达尔的电话，白白欢喜了一场。

“你最好有一个足够好的理由来解释你这半夜的电话。” Thor跟他的友人说。

“我想我有一个你无法说不的理由，我见到了Loki。” 范达尔的声音听上去有些疲惫。

“Loki？” Thor心里一阵放松，至少范达尔见到了Loki，那么Loki至少没事，但是他猛然意识到，如果Loki一切安好，范达尔又为什么要在半夜找自己。“他怎么了？” Thor让自己冷静。

“Thor，我知道Loki有些事情做得的确有些不那么，总之你懂的，但是他到底也没有做太大的错事，其实我也不知道该不该告诉你。怎么说呢？” 范达尔好像陷入了矛盾，范达尔并不知道Thor和Loki近年还有这一些暧昧的联系，范达尔以为两个人闹翻之后再也没有过缓和。

“你快说，Loki怎么了？” Thor着急。

范达尔被Thor忽然增大的音量给震了一下，愣了一下，Thor已经这么恨Loki了吗？他居然没有跟上最新的动态？

“范达尔，Loki怎么了？！！” Thor变得焦急了起来，他整日的不安终于聚集成云，好像马上就要哗啦啦的把不详的雨水浇了下来。

“Thor，我也不知道该不该告诉你，但是电话都打了。Loki好像遇到了一些意外，好像变成了...” 范达尔觉得吸血鬼三个字还是有些难以出口，太过残忍，他有点像宣告死亡的医生，而Thor究竟是那个倒霉的家属，还是病人的债主呢？他也不是很清楚。

Thor重重的喘了一口气，就听到范达尔的声音从电话的另一头传来，远得来自于另一个世界，“吸血鬼。” 哗，瓢泼的大雨终于浇了下来，把Thor浇了个透心凉。也许他昨天不应该毁了那条项链，这是他第一个念头。

“Thor？Thor？” 范达尔在另一头喊他。

Thor快速的镇定了下来，“你知道他在哪吗？”

“我给他车上放了定位芯片，车这会在开动。” 范达尔心里有些内疚，但是他到底跟Thor更亲密一些。

“把定位发我，还有多谢了。” Thor冷静下来，他从床上迅速起来，把手机开成免提，一边听范达尔描述和Loki见面的全过程，一边迅速地收拾起自己的行李。无论如何，无论什么情况，他总要先找到Loki, 他得见到Loki，无论如何。

Thor找到Loki时已经是下午五点了。Loki的定位信号在太阳升起之后就没有移动，这个事实更加验证了范达尔说的好像二字。但是Loki跟他太远了，这个小混蛋根本就是跑去了离他最远的地方躲开他。

下午五点的时候他终于找到了这个荒凉之处的谷仓，门被反锁了，他看了看四处无人的山野和背后的山林，抽出了他的随身枪“Mjolnir”。

门被他强制打开，“Loki！” 他站在门口喊，他迫切得需要见到他的弟弟。他知道Loki在里面，他在谷仓后林子里的隐秘空地处找到了Loki的车。他听见自己的声音在谷仓里回荡，没有回应。

他戒备地走进谷仓，光线暗下来，他警觉得抬起了枪。他缓缓地踏入，“Loki，我知道你在这里。”

没有任何的动静，Thor小心翼翼地向着里面一点一点地搜查，谷仓东西不多，但是有几个大箱子遮住了视线。他有那么一瞬间甚至怀疑Loki已经不再这里了，但是现在艳阳高照，Loki又能去哪里？

倏忽之间，一个阴影从侧面向他扑了过来，他迅速的躲闪但是依然不够快，他被扑倒在地，这个速度太快了，即使他在路上做了足够的心里准备，但是凭借这个速度，他知道，Loki已经真的不是人了。

但是他是阿斯加德最优秀的猎人，他被扑到在地，却没有让对方完全压制住自己，他迅速地右侧身体用力，试图翻身，然而对方很快的向他的脸上就是三拳，他吃痛发现对方力气大的出奇，“Loki！” 他大喊对方的名字试图让对方停下。

他需要把Loki制服，他思考到Loki很可能已经不能控制自己了，然而制服一个吸血鬼要比干掉一个吸血鬼难上一百倍，在被对方不断的锤击的时候，他终于得到空隙，一脚踹开身上的人，如果那是一个人，可能已经被他踹飞，但是Loki只是倒退了两步。

Thor迅速的起身，手里抽出了藏在腰后的匕首，他看见Loki的眼睛通红，跟他不过一步之遥。“Loki。不要逼我。” Thor听见自己说，不，这不是他想要的见面，他真的只是担心Loki。

Loki冷笑，却依然保持着赤手空拳却蓄势待发，“Bro，你是要亲手解决了你这个吸血鬼弟弟吗？”

Thor有些不确定了，他犹豫了，当他听到Loki变成了吸血鬼的时候，他只想着见到Loki，然后控制住他，带他回家，也许家里能找到什么渺茫方法治愈他，这是他心里唯一的希望。但是面对一个攻击他的Loki，一个可能已经控制不住自己，已经不想受他帮助的吸血鬼，他要怎么办？那个人是他一同长大的弟弟，也是他的爱人。他应该砍下他的头，帮他解脱吗？也许这才是正确的选择。或者放了他让他为所欲为？不，都不可以，无论什么代价，他都要制服Loki，带他回家。

Thor真的不知道说什么来回答Loki的问题了，这让Loki一下子找到了罅隙，Loki后退一步迅速攀上一根柱子，借着高度再飞起扑向Thor，Thor后退一步，他想躲闪开Loki，但是该死的Loki，该死的吸血鬼，他变得如此敏捷又强壮。

Loki向着Thor扑下去，他一时之间不知道自己是出于对猎物的本能？还是他只是想逃离出Thor的控制和猎杀。Thor气势汹汹的到来，直接枪击开了门，他相信Thor是来猎杀他的，一个被吸血鬼转化的猎人，有什么资格做一个Odinson，Thor大概觉得是来解脱自己的。

Loki再一次向着Thor扑去，借着高度把Thor再度扑到在地，然后和Thor扭打在一起，他每一拳都击打在Thor的要害处，这么大力如果是平常Loki的骨头只怕都要断了，但是现在Loki只感受到疼痛。

Thor没有坐以待毙，他试图用腿夹住Loki，往常他都能以此压制住Loki，但是现在Loki力气太大了，几乎分秒被挣脱开来。但是他不想伤害Loki，他扔开一边的匕首，一边护住自己一边等待时机。平时Loki的力量不如他，所以平时作战会更注重技巧，但是Loki此时力气很大，但是却不成章法，Thor认为这是Loki失去控制的表现，Thor再一次迎接住了Loki的一拳，这一次他感觉脸上出了血，Loki明显的停顿了一下，就是这个时机，Thor迅速的抓住Loki的手腕，咔嚓一声，Loki的右手脱了力。

手腕断了的Loki正想起身后退，却被Thor抓住。该死的Thor为什么这么经得住打，Thor被Loki打出了血，这让Loki觉得自己在渐渐失控，他应该拿Thor怎么办？一向主意满满的他也大脑发空。不，他不能吸血，更不能咬Thor。

Loki后退之间，Thor猛然上前袭击，Loki完好的一只手也被扭住咔嚓一声脱了力，Thor顺势将他压倒在地，反手铐住了他两只脱力的手，用腿狠狠的压制住Loki的背，即使他是一个吸血鬼，现在也挣脱不开了。

Loki面朝地面被完完全全被压着，五感的放大让他痛觉格外的敏感，这份痛觉加上Thor有力的心跳又不断地击打着他的原始欲望，更不要提空气里香甜得血液味道，他觉得要发疯了。

就这么结束了吗？Loki眼眶忽然有些发酸。Loki忽然想喊喊Thor的名字，却没有出声。

“Loki，你冷静一点，我带你回家。” Thor的声音在背后坚定的响起。“我们回去找海姆达尔，我之前联络过了海姆达尔，他在找办法。”

Loki的心里忽然有一种不可名状的感情填满了他，他有些吃惊，又有些温暖，“你不是来杀我的吗？Brother。” 一时间疼痛和欲望的煎熬也没有那么的难熬了，却是只冷冷的吐出这几个字眼，却在最后带上了一点鼻音。

Thor听了出来Loki的鼻音，他的弟弟是要哭了吗？他感受到Loki逐渐弱下来的挣扎，“我承认，刚才有那么一瞬间，我是想杀了你，因为你下手也太狠了，我以为你失去了控制。” Thor擦了擦嘴角的血。

“你先放开我。” Loki不满。

Thor有些迟疑，他知道Loki狡诈，他不敢放开Loki，一是怕他失去控制，而是怕Loki是骗他，想要趁机逃跑。

“大白天的我能跑去哪里。” 疼痛让Loki更加不满。

“如果你敢骗我。” Thor还没说完。

“就算是天涯海角你也要杀了我。” Loki接完了话，话里全是满不在乎。

Thor放开了Loki，Loki迅速退开了，“去吧你身上的血处理干净，然后把门关好，离我至少十步之远。”

Thor还是有些不放心，Loki晃了晃了两只脱力被铐住的手，“Brother，我的手还断者，用着特质手铐铐着，我能如何？”

等到Thor弄好了一切坐到了Loki十步远的一个木箱边开始给受伤的脸上药的时候，Loki有些无力的坐在地上说，“所以说我们本来不用打这一架的。” 真是愚蠢。

Thor想说明明是你先出的手，但是他没有说，他知道他永远也辩解不过Loki。

Loki看了一眼Thor，眼睛里隐藏了一些Thor读不懂的东西，“如果海姆达尔没有找到恢复我的办法，你打算怎么办？”

Thor有些愣住了，他不是没有想过这个可能，但是每次想起就会按住苗头，他无法想象这个可能，因为他不知道自己会怎么做。

Loki盯着Thor，想看出Thor真实的想法，但是Thor好像只是真的愣住了，Thor的表情随后有些忧伤，但是有点坚定，Loki没有等他所出口，也许只是因为不敢听到真实的想法。“好吧，也许我们可以不先想这个。” Loki耸耸肩，有些轻描淡写的说，“我知道有一个逆转法术，妈妈的手记里有记载。”

Thor忽然变得有些惊喜，随后有些恼怒，“你为什么不早说！”

“是你拿着枪气势汹汹的进来的好吗？” Loki觉得Thor是来帮自己的，却用了这么侵略性的进入方式，简直是有病。但是他现在不想跟Thor吵架，“先听我说完，不过妈妈说她并没有试过，不知道到底有没有用。”

“需要什么材料？” Thor问。

”我都找齐了，除了最后一项。” Loki晃动了一下手铐，示意Thor给他解开，“需要转化我的吸血鬼的血液。”

”我去取。“ Thor想都没有想就站了起来。

“需要新鲜的血液。” Loki瞥了一眼Thor, “这个法术需要我...我一直不吸血。所以我没有多少时间，天快黑了，帮我接好手腕，然后解开我的手铐，放我离开。”

“你知道他在哪里？” 

“是的，闭着眼睛都能感应到那个吸血鬼令人作呕的味道。” Loki想到这个有些恶心，他不知道这恶心来自于是生理上对血的渴望，还是来自心里对自己的厌恶。

“我跟你一起去。” Thor的口气坚定，没有商量的余地。

Loki抬头看向Thor，他不知道Thor真实的动机，也许只是防止他堕落，也许只是为了在他堕落后杀了他？Loki认真的看向Thor，像过去无数次的他深深注视着他的兄长，他的憧憬。他最终移开了视线，看向了仓库的门，门缝里渗进一丝炙热的夕阳余辉，“好。” Loki听到自己说，他终究没有拒绝。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前文提要：Loki在Thor在打了一场之后终于和Thor和平共处确立了一个短暂的共同目标，干掉吸血鬼，取到新鲜的血液然后给Loki配解药，他们在追赶的路上会遇到什么情况？Loki能否抑制住折磨人的吸血欲望呢？

第四章（上）

“所以我们一定要这样愚蠢的通着电话吗？” Loki开着车在夜色里一路向西南开去。

“至少让我知道你还能撑住。” Thor的声音从汽车的音箱里传来，听不太清楚里面有多少关心。

Loki没有再继续此话题，他之前在仓库被Thor追上，太阳落山后，他们一起向着那只吸血鬼的方位赶去，但是Loki并没有办法和一个纯的人类Thor一起同乘一辆车。所以他们只好各自开着车一前一后。

但是Thor时刻担心Loki的状况，最后他们不得不如此愚蠢地通着电话。

”Loki？” Thor的声音传来。

“开车不要说话，我要是有状况会告诉你。” Loki有些冷淡的说。

“Loki，这个借口实在太烂了。” Loki不用看也知道Thor现在脸上是什么一个欠揍的表情。他听到Thor继续说，“说真的，Loki，这么长的时间，我们也许可以聊点什么？”

“你又要说教了？” Loki有点后悔同意Thor来帮他。

“不，随便聊点什么，说点你这几年的细节经历，随便说点什么，我只是想着可能有助于帮你缓解你的不良反应。”

“Thor，你的这个借口烂透了。” Loki有些想嘲笑Thor，但是转念接着说，“说起这几年，我倒是遇到过几个很不错的一夜情，我还记的有个黑发碧眼，很符合我的品味。够辣，我们在酒吧遇到，当时我正在办一个变形怪的案子，你知道那些黏糊糊的变形怪，总之我保护了那个姑娘，然后顺理成章的上了床。Thor你要知道在办案子时这个姑娘真是怎么说呢？胆子着实小了些，但是上了床，oh，她可真是我遇到的最火辣的姑娘之一。” Loki有些低沉但是充满磁性的声音传来，一个一夜情的故事居然听上去像一个美妙的诗篇。

Thor没有声音传来，Loki思考着Thor现在神情，不由得面色带上了笑，如果不是不能出声，他真想大笑几声，他的心渐渐放松了下来，这几天对于他来说也有些承受过重，而现在捉弄捉弄Thor，让他找回了一些熟悉的感觉。

“如果这让你好受一些，你也可以喜欢黑发碧眼，但是我觉得你应该更喜欢金发蓝色眼睛的风格。” Thor的声音悠悠的传来，Loki发誓他听见了那里带着的一点笑意。

Loki切断了通讯，不再理会Thor。Thor被Loki挂断了电话，终于忍不住大笑起来，Thor觉得Loki最近有些越发的幼稚，也许他们真的是分开的太久了，久得让他冷静了下来，久得他都能看出Loki拙劣的玩笑了。

Loki的车忽然减速开出了主路，停在了一片空地上。Thor拨通了Loki的电话，“Thor，不要靠近我。” 电话接通，Loki大喘着气。

Thor看不清Loki的状况，他什么都做不了，他忽然觉得无力。Loki的血瘾发作了，他却连靠近都不能靠近，跟着Loki停在了他旁边，这个距离看过去只能看见Loki有些无力的趴在方向盘上，他知道Loki在忍耐着，他的靠近只会让那更艰难。

Thor是一个优秀的猎人，对他而言，猎杀是他的领域，但是对于这一次，他感觉到无力，他只能看着Loki熬过这些，他希望他们可以早些追上那只该死的吸血鬼，然后砍下他新鲜的脑袋，用他的鲜血给Loki做解药。

“Thor。” 他听到Loki的声音。

“Loki，你感觉如何了？” 

“我没事了。“ Loki喝了一口水，喝得太急，顺着他的唇角滴落下来，弄湿了他的衣服，但是他却毫不在意，他太渴了，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“离他们还有多远？” Thor有些担心Loki的状态。

“他们一直在往南移动。” Loki顿了顿，像是下了决心，“我们这样是赶不上他们的。” Loki感应到转化他的吸血鬼一直在向南移动，在他和Thor一路追赶的情况下，距离反而变远了。

Thor没有说话。

“这样子不行。” Thor看到Loki转过头跟他说，Loki眼神变得暗淡疲惫，浓重的黑眼圈让他显得很憔悴，黑色衬衫有些凌乱，Thor很少看到这样的loki，Loki一向很在意自己的仪表。Loki好像是下了决心，“Thor，锁住我，你来开车，我们要赶上他们。”

“Loki？” Thor有些担心，但是这的确是一个好办法，但是这会让Loki备受折磨，更可怕的是如果Loki陷入了欲望不知道能不能恢复正常。“你确定？”

“你有更好的办法？Brother？” Loki扯出一个牵强的笑说。

他们并没有更好的办法。Thor将Loki仔细的绑了起来，他有点担心欲望会让Loki弄伤自己，所以他在Loki的手腕和脚踝处缠上了厚厚的布条，然后才铐上了特制的手铐和脚镣，随后他又结结实实地用绳子把Loki的胳膊捆住，直到Loki毫无缝隙无法挣脱开来，Thor才放心下来。

Loki被折腾得没了力气，他心里暗骂Thor可能早就想这么对自己了，但是一抬头看见一脸凝重地Thor那些尖酸刻薄的言语终究没有流露出他的嘴唇。

“都捆成这样了，不用担心我还能挣脱。” Loki不满的挑了挑眉。他这一会吸血的欲望倒是减退了不少，只是听到Thor那健壮的心跳声烦躁得厉害。

Thor抿了抿嘴没说什么，他只是小心翼翼抱起地上的Loki，地上的土弄脏了Loki的衬衫，他掸了掸，然后把Loki小心的放进了后备箱里他先垫好的有些发旧的毛毯上。

“唔。” Loki不满的叫了一声，Thor再一次后悔自己前天跟Loki吵架，如果他们那天没有吵架，他们可能还在温暖的佛罗里达海滩晒着太阳。但是把Loki放在后背箱里是他们觉得最稳妥的办法，他们并不想被警察拦下来，只因为后坐上有一个自愿被绑成木乃伊的吸血鬼。同样他们也不想因为Loki忽然的不能自控导致一场惨绝人寰的车祸。

所以Loki只能呆在后备箱，所幸Thor的后备箱很大，Thor又整理了一些必要的猎杀吸血鬼装备，然后把剩下的装备放进了Loki的车。Thor最后开了免提的电话，放进后背箱的角落，又看了一眼Loki，才盖上了后备箱。

Thor长舒了一口气，Thor不想承认他居然被捆得结结实实的Loki和他赤裸裸想吃了他的眼神看硬了。Loki总是很冷淡，至少表面上总是拒人与千里之外，也只有他们在床上的时候他会看到一个不一样的Loki。但是Loki现在，那近乎赤裸裸的眼神让他兴奋。虽然Thor知道这不是Loki想要他，Loki只是受到了他的血液的迷惑，但是Thor依然无法抵抗，他从来无法抵抗Loki。

Thor回到车上，试了试他的电话，“Loki？”

“我很好，谢谢，继续往南开。” Loki有些优雅的声音透过汽车的音响系统传来。

“Sif在附近，我让她来帮你把车开去安全的地方。” Thor没有听到Loki的声音，“我找了霍根他们，让他们帮我留意南边的吸血鬼动向，如果他们发现了吸血鬼巢穴都会联系我。”

Loki的身下是Thor贴心的给他垫的铺平的睡袋，上面铺了一层Thor最常用的毯子，有点洗得发旧，Loki想起这好像是很多年前他圣诞节送给Thor的礼物，毯子被Thor保护的很好，只是有些发旧，洗得干净的毯子上戴着淡淡的洗衣液味，还有Thor的味道。Loki深吸了一口，自己的嗅觉变得如此灵敏，那个淡淡的味道放大萦绕在他的心间。“多谢。”

Thor看着窗外的小路，不由自主地笑了起来。他加大了马力，早一点赶到Loki就少受一份罪。“Loki，你得时常跟我说话，我需要确定你的状态，帮你维持理智。”

“我不想说话，这很累。” Loki是真的很累。“不如你来说说你这几年的细节经历，随便说点什么，也来缓解一下我这被五花大绑的心情？” Loki的声音透着疲惫，却依然充满着磁性，但是Thor早就不会被那好听的声音和诱惑的内容给迷惑了，当然这个问题并不诱惑，反而让Thor觉得Loki幼稚。这是Loki对自己早前问他过往的反击么？

Thor笑了笑，“说起来，我这几年也遇到过几个不错的姑娘，前年你有几乎半年时间完全不见我，我甚至还谈了一次短暂的恋爱，能有四个月的样子。她很聪明，但是比你坦诚，她是个科学家，她有完全不一样的生活。” Thor正想继续描述，就被Loki打断了，Loki几乎可以想象他哥哥那幅欠贬的样子。Loki应该想到他幼稚的哥哥一定会报复回来，而他虚构的一夜情对象，换来的就是哥哥真一段恋爱，他心里哀叹一声，这大概就是搬起石头砸了自己吧。

“Jane。” 我知道， Loki冷冷的说，好像下一秒就要咬断Jane的脖子。

Thor觉得自己可能开的有些过分了，他是有点想反击之前那个艳遇对象，但是他现在不得不顾及Loki。他连忙转移了话题。他们一路上先聊着这几年发生的趣事，Thor又系数了一遍Loki从小的恶作剧对他造成的伤害，兄弟俩倒是很久都没有如此详细的聊天了。

Loki的情况时好时坏，但是他没有让Thor为他停下。每次Loki情况变差的时候，Thor的心都在痛，他很久没有意识到，自己是如此在意他这个叛逆的弟弟了。

好消息是天亮之后Loki告诉Thor那个吸血鬼没有再移动，他们确定了吸血鬼所在的位置在南部的一个大城市附近，Thor联系了霍根让他们小心搜寻，随后就全力赶路。

“Loki，现在确定了地点，你要不要睡一会？” Thor好心的提醒。“我没问题，你知道的，我的极限不再这里。按着这个速度我们大概中午就能到。”

Loki的确到了极限，现在睡过去对他是个恩赐，“我试试。” 

“Loki，有任何异常告诉我。” Thor再一次请求，他知道Loki惯于自己解决问题，但是现在他必须帮Loki。

“好的，Brother。” Loki的声音传来，这让Thor觉得安心。

Thor踩下油门，只希望能尽快到达Los Angeles。Loki居然真的睡着了，临近中午的时候，Loki醒了，虽然浑身酸痛的要死了一样，但是它觉得精神却好了很多，“Thor。” 黑暗中他的声音有些沙哑。

“感觉如何？” Thor有些紧张的声音传来。

“我好很多。就在附近了，我们到哪了？”

“快到了。”

“他们应该就在20公里以内。 Thor，我们找个仓库休整一下。”

“我没关系。” Thor焦急的声音马上传来。

“我需要休整，你试试被捆14个小时？” Loki感受了一下被绑住的身体，如果他们需要一场大战，他需要活动筋骨。

幸运的是Thor很快找到了一处废弃的仓库，里面黑暗阴森很适合现在的Loki，他小心的在阴影处打开了后备箱，但是那光线对Loki还是太刺眼了，Thor看到了一个遭透了的Loki，皱巴巴的衣服，眼睛通红被刺的睁不开眼，神情有些恍惚。

“Loki，我们快进去。” Thor还没来得及说完，就看到Loki的眼神忽然变了，那里面只有单纯的欲望，被绑的严严实实的Loki居然挺起了身，很快又摔了回去，发出歇斯底里的叫声，“完了”，Thor想，Loki被欲望完全支配了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章NC17预警，面对陷入完全欲望的Loki，Thor要怎么唤醒弟弟？用爱？好主意！所以Thor能不能把Loki睡醒？这是个问题。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC17预警，面对陷入完全欲望的Loki，Thor要怎么唤醒弟弟？用爱？好主意！所以Thor能不能把Loki睡醒？这是个问题。

“Loki！冷静下来。” Thor把拼命挣扎着袭击他的Loki拖进了仓库里。他关上大门仓库里暗了下来，他试图让Loki好受一些，从而冷静下来。

Loki眼睛通红，没有了任何的神智，他被吸血的原始冲动所吞没。Thor把Loki小心的放在地上，为了防止Loki咬到自己，Thor拿毛巾堵住了Loki的嘴，这让Loki更加愤怒，挣扎的更加厉害。Thor从没见过这么狰狞的Loki。

“Loki？Loki！” Thor再一次试图呼唤醒Loki，Odin在上，从没有人教过他要如何唤醒一个发狂的吸血鬼，砍掉脑袋倒是简单一百倍。“哗”，一桶水被Thor浇在了Loki的脸上，Loki的口中发出了嘶吼声，这并没有起任何作用，Loki只是被激怒更加疯狂的扭动起来。

“Loki，不，别这样。” Thor想再次抱起Loki，把Loki挪开这片湿漉漉的地方，手却不小心碰到了Loki的下面。Thor忽然意识到，Loki硬了？吸血鬼在想吸血的时候还会这样？他觉得自己的猎人知识再一次得到了刷新。

Thor忽然闪过一个大胆的念头，他看了看仓库锁好的门，大中午仓库也非常昏暗，安静的出奇，只有Loki死命的挣扎的响动。他看了一眼不复清明的Loki，他忽然有点想念那个眼神戏谑的Loki，他现在只希望Loki能好起来。

Thor缓缓的解开了Loki黑色的西服裤子，将它褪到膝盖处，Loki白皙的肌肤露了出来。

Thor抚摸上Loki的大腿内侧，那里变得冰凉细腻，那是Loki的敏感处，“啊。” Loki在抚摸下的挣扎减缓了下来，有些暧昧的呻吟传了过来，Thor心里忽然觉得这个办法也许真的可行。

Thor加快了动作，该死，他刚脱下Loki的裤子自己就硬得疼了起来，他的Loki上半身被严密的绑了起来，正努力挣扎着，Loki的眼神被欲望填满，嘴里还塞着一条毛巾，头发散乱着，整个人凌乱不堪，“Loki，你会好的。” Thor也不知道是说给自己打气还是在说给Loki听。

Thor按住Loki挣扎不已的双腿，褪下Loki的白色内裤，上面已经被欲望的液体打湿了一大片，Loki挺立的欲望跳了出来。Thor习惯性的伏下身体想把那个炙热的欲望含进嘴里，天知道他有多想念这个，但是他却在接近的时候不得不停下了。是的，Loki现在是个吸血鬼，他不确定他如果吞下了Loki的体液会不会也被转换，他抑制住自己，他小心的换上了手，套住了Loki的欲望。

随着Thor开始上下套弄，Loki细微的挣扎忽然停了一下，Thor知道Loki的每一处敏感点，猎人粗糙的指腹划过Loki敏感的铃口，Loki的身体微微的颤抖，Thor没有想到Loki变得如此敏感，Loki的挣扎明显缓慢了下来。“Loki，会没事的，会没事的。” Thor一边说一边用一只手细心的套弄着Loki，另一只手不断揉搓着Loki的大腿内侧和饱满的屁股，Loki的喘息忽然变的急促起来，被塞着的嘴巴却只能发出“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。

看着眼前凌乱的Loki，Thor觉得自己的下面越发的紧绷疼痛，他不得已的给自己松了松裤子。当他再一次用指尖划过Loki的铃口，Loki挺直了身体射了出来，毛巾被Loki大量的唾液浸湿了，被塞住嘴的Loki只发出了些低沉不清的声音。Loki的眼睛的欲望略微有些减退。

Thor擦了擦自己的手，“Loki？” 他小心翼翼的凑近，“啊～” Loki猛然挺起上半身，Thor一惊连忙后退，如果不是Loki被严密的捆着嘴里又塞着毛巾Thor可能已经被loki一击必中了。Thor连忙闪开，让挺起的Loki扑空翻了身，由于双手还被捆在身后，他只能下半身勉强跪在地上靠着本能开始向着Thor的方向挪动，这一切让Loki整个人摆出了一个淫靡的姿势，这让他的臀部高高翘起正对着Thor。

Thor看到Loki白皙的屁股就这样撅了起来，这冲击不亚于被捆绑的Loki哭着求饶，当然这只出现在Thor的幻想里。Thor咽了一口口水，看见Loki就这样跪在了他的面前，黑色西服裤子和白色的内裤褪落到了脚踝处，白嫩的屁股正对着他，穴口隐约可见，诱惑糜乱，这画面过于冲击。

敏捷的猎人从后方一把按住了Loki的腿，他开始狠狠揉搓着Loki的臀部，被刺激到的Loki腰一下子软了下来，这让他上半身完全贴到了地面上，Thor一手托起Loki的腰部，一手够过自己的包然后取出润滑剂，他用手指蘸弄了润滑探入了Loki穴口，他身下的Loki忽然开始凭借本能奋力地挣扎着，嘴里因为塞着毛巾含混不清的乱叫起来，Thor丝毫没有停顿，“Loki，相信我，这会好的。不要动。我不想弄伤你。” Loki因为异物的入侵一反刚才开始厉害地挣扎，Thor只能更小心的扩张起来，他想像过去一样亲吻Loki光裸的后背，但是他抬眼只看到Loki被束缚的双手和被紧紧捆住的上身，被蹂躏的Loki，他的脑海里一闪而过想不顾一切的进去。

他提醒自己需要专心，他在帮Loki解决一个棘手的问题，不是在享受性爱。Thor用手指碾压起Loki炙热的内壁，他真是想马上立刻就这一秒就把自己快要炸裂的下半身塞进Loki的小穴里，但是他不能。他快速按上Loki那一点，很明显Loki刚才经历的高潮让他变得更加敏感，Thor的手指按上那一点的一刻，Loki整个人颤抖着呻吟起来，Loki的全身软了下来，挣扎停止了，Thor加快速度，一根，两根，三根，Loki的欲望再一次挺立了起来。Thor看不到Loki的眼神，但是Loki的确不再挣扎。

Thor给自己带上套，又淋上足够的润滑剂，然后抬起Loki的腰，从后面对上Loki正微微收缩的小穴。Thor承认自己没有把持住，他一下子插了进去。“啊。” Loki大声的喊了出来，但更多的声音被塞在嘴里的毛巾阻碍了，只发出支支吾吾的声音。

Thor被Loki紧致的内里包裹着，他有多久没有和Loki亲热过了？这个感觉让他实在怀念，但是这个情形，他心里甚至有点迷惑了，但是他的欲望等不及了。他开始抽插着，他自己也忍不住舒服的喘息起来。

Loki在他刚进入的时候挣扎了一会，然后就停下了挣扎。整个人几乎软在他身上，Loki好像变的轻盈，他抬起Loki的腰开始快速的抽动，Thor大力的抽插着，他很快感受到Loki的小穴开始有规律的收缩，这加大了Thor的快感，Thor不是很确定应该迅速结束战斗还是应该更好的满足loki的欲望，但是如果欲望的满足能让Loki相对冷静下来，他选择了后者。

Thor再一次想去亲吻Loki的耳后，然后抚摸他胸前的红缨，但是他现在做不到，天哪，他忽然想到，他在操一只吸血鬼，但这同样是他的爱人，他的Loki。Loki含混不清的开始呻吟起来，很快Loki的身子开始颤抖，Loki又一次射了出来。

Thor甚至没有在Loki的不应期停下，他继续大力的抽插，Loki好像脱了力一样不得不依靠Thor抬起他的腰，后入的姿势让Loki不得不接受更强烈的刺激，Thor也很少和Loki使用这个姿势，因为Loki不喜欢，是的Loki喜欢跟他面对面，喜欢骑乘，Loki是一个征服者，他不喜欢被征服。这大概也是他们俩这么多年来最大的矛盾，他们无法和谐相处，因为他们都是强者，他们都想征服彼此。

而此时的Loki被捆绑着，下半身赤裸着靡乱着，屈辱的姿势趴在Thor身前，这大大刺激了Thor的征服欲望，Thor终于在Loki又一次后庭的高潮下射了出来，而Loki的大腿也泛红起来，前面再也射不出什么。

Thor小心的退出，然后把Loki小心翼翼的翻了过来，他心里祈求着Loki最好能清醒过来。如Thor所愿，Thor就这样对上了Loki想要杀人的眼睛，Loki的脸满是泪痕，双眼通红但已不是充满欲望，眼神恢复了冷酷想要杀了他的样子，但是那眼神灵动了起来，毛巾被Loki的唾液弄湿了却依然严严实实塞在Loki的嘴里。

不好，Loki醒了，Thor后悔没有早点查看Loki的情况。他连忙把Loki嘴里的毛巾取了出来，他不知道Loki是什么时候醒的，他会不会做得有些过了？但是Thor的心理落了下来，Loki回来了，这比什么都重要。

“天哪，你这是什么脑子，你认真的？操一个吸血鬼？” 毛巾一掉就听到Loki哑掉的嗓音不满的传来，沙哑的嗓音十分性感。

“但是这的确很有效。” Thor有点心虚的说，他不得不在内心承认他的确是爽到了。

Loki白了他一眼，冷笑起来，“你最好小心，等我恢复了，要你好看。”

“你什么时候清醒的？” 

Loki的脸上闪现了一丝一转即逝的表情，“这就不要你操心了，Brother。” Loki心里气疯了，他的兄长不知道是什么脑子，用这种方式唤醒一个吸血鬼？他在Thor用指头给他扩张的时候就醒了，可是嘴里被塞着，整个人被捆绑着压制着，他拼命的挣扎却只换取的后面的人更凶残的进入。Loki现在真的很想一刀戳上Thor，看看他的脑子里到底在想什么，但是这个方法居然奏效了，他不得不佩服起Thor的运气。

Loki心里哀叹了一声，他就这样被绑着承载完了Thor强烈的性事，Thor甚至没有在自己不应期的时候停下。Loki好几次感觉自己大概快死了，一个被操死的吸血鬼，多么悲哀，他心里暗暗发誓再也不要用这个姿势了，Thor永远不要想这个姿势了，该死。

Loki被绑了十几个小时，又在后备箱躺了这么久，然后又经历了这一场强烈的性事，这让他浑身都要散架了，但是他不能停下，他们必须快，吸血鬼就在附近，等了解了，他有足够的时间可以休息。

Loki抬头看了恨恨狠狠地看了一眼Thor，“他们很近，我们要尽快，我感觉有些不太对，你先解开我身上的绳子，手铐先留着吧，我活动一下，我们尽快赶去巢穴。” Loki的一反常态的神色凝重。

“好，我去整理装备。” Thor没有多问，刚才的糜乱好像就是一场梦，的确，他们有更重要的是要做，之后他们有的是机会继续那场梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki清醒了，兄弟俩能否顺利拿到吸血鬼的新鲜血液接触Loki的危机？


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：在Thor的帮助下，Loki终于恢复了清醒。兄弟二人前去取吸血鬼的血，他们能顺利的取到并帮助Loki解决此次危机吗？

第六章

Thor和Loki一路赶去了那只吸血鬼所在的方向。车开到了一处荒凉破败的厂房，Thor把Loki从后备箱里扶了出来。错落的建筑在白日里显得格外荒凉，没有一丝人烟。Loki有些发晕，他不知道自己是因为忍耐着不吸血忍了太久了还是因为这个时间正是吸血鬼最困的时段。

Loki用手套把自己赤裸的手包好，又厚厚裹上了一层头巾把自己遮得严严实实，然后戴上了墨镜才算准备妥当。

Loki回头看了眼严格遵守十步距离的Thor，Thor正在一边盯着他，“怎么？没见过头巾？”

“哈哈，这么看你倒是别有一番风情。” Thor有些欠揍地说，他有些期待Loki的回击，但是Loki像是在心事重重地想着什么，并没有回答他。Thor提过来一个帆布包继续说，“这里面的装备应该足够了，不知道这一巢吸血鬼有多少，我喊了霍根他们，我们不如再等等？”

Loki看上去有点急躁，也许是因为忍耐了太多的时间，“不用了，大约8-9只，我一个人就行了。” 说着Loki就提起地上的包准备出发。

“不行，我要跟你一起。” Thor的语气毋庸置疑。

Loki看了一眼Thor，“你一个人类惊醒了他们怎么办？不如我一个人好行动。” Loki说完扭头就走。

Thor一把拉住Loki，“听着Loki，我不会放你一个人去的。而且我是个人类，这个时间我是清醒的，我是对付他们最好的利器。不过8-9个，我们一起灭过更多的不是吗？” Thor讨厌Loki这种总是要一个人解决的作风。

Loki不满的甩开Thor，有点嫌弃的退后了几步，“保持距离。” Loki喘了几口气，最后还是点了点头，“不过我可不要玩Get Help。” 他嘴里嘟囔着，扭头就走了。

Loki的确心里不安。Loki清醒之后就敏锐的察觉到那份凭借血液的方向指引变淡了，这让他不得不担心起来，难道那个吸血鬼发生了什么事？他心里有一个不祥的想法，但是看到了一旁的Thor，他没有说出来，虽然Thor说会陪着他处理，但是天知道自己如果真的转化了，Thor会不会对他痛下杀手。他觉得他可能需要甩开Thor，自己前去查探，如果一旦有什么情况，他也好自己脱身远离Thor。

到了厂房，Loki这种感觉却越发的明显了。他感觉到那个吸血鬼的气息正在逐渐消散，妈的，至少撑到我解决了你再死啊，Loki心里暗骂，只能暗暗期盼着这个吸血鬼还能撑一撑。

Loki和Thor就这样一前一后往破旧不堪的厂房深处探去，厂房里随处可见只零破碎的玻璃和器械，堆积的灰尘被他们两人惊起，这让Loki很不舒服。他敏锐的感应忽然感觉到前方有两个人跑了出来，不，是两个吸血鬼。他迅速向一边的Thor打了个手势，兄弟俩多年来的默契让他们迅速隐蔽起来等着里面跑出来的吸血鬼自投罗网。

两人刚刚在盖满灰尘的集装箱后藏好身，前面就传来了两个人有些凌乱的步伐，Thor先动了，他用强壮的身躯撞飞其中一个然后他迅速的袭击像另一个人，那个吸血鬼还毫无准备，惊慌之下一刀被Tho砍去了脑袋，鲜血喷溅出来，弄脏了Thor的衣服。

Loki也在Thor袭击的时候跳了出来，他迅速的将那个被Thor撞倒在地的吸血鬼反手压制在地，他用膝盖顶住那个吸血鬼的背，“你们的老大在哪里？” 

那个吸血鬼在受到攻击的情况下完全慌乱了，此时恍惚起来，Loki不满的扇了他后脑一巴掌，这个吸血鬼好像被这一巴掌扇得回了神，忽然开始痛哭流涕起来，”求求你，放了我吧，我是无辜的，都是老大的错。" Loki看这个人怕是也问不出什么了，也就一刀解决了她。

Thor敏锐地察觉到这两个吸血鬼简直不堪一击，虽然他们是突袭，但是这不像吸血鬼平时的战力，而且他们的身上有血，好像已经遭受了什么，“他们好像在逃跑，Loki。” Thor说完就看到Loki点了点头，“里面怕是有变，走。” 

Loki很庆幸自己对吸血鬼的血并没有反应，他又回头看了一眼满地的鲜血，心里觉得这事只怕真的出了大变故。他必须甩掉Thor，他需要单独去查看，然后迅速的脱身，他不知道如果他真的变成了吸血鬼他的兄长对他到底会如何，他知道总不会是和一个吸血鬼一起继续办案，一直保持床上的关系。那太诡异了，他心里冷笑了一声，依然不动声色跟着Thor继续向厂房深处查探去。Loki看到右侧有一件小房间，里面黑乎乎的并看不清，Loki心里觉得机会来了，他指了指右侧的房间冲Thor挑了挑眉毛，“我感觉那里好像有什么，你去看一下。” 说着Loki背对着那个方向开始警戒望风起来。

Thor没有多想就进去查探了，Loki回头看到Thor已经完全隐入了小房间，他没有再看，头也不回的向着另一个方向的黑暗里跑去。

Thor小心翼翼的进了房间，至少有Loki守在后面他不用为后面担心，那是一件小房间，好像是个老档案室，里面的灰尘因为他的进入开始肆意飞扬，让他忍不住想打喷嚏。房间不大，墙面被几个高大的档案柜遮住，除此以外屋里什么都没有。Thor思考着档案柜里藏了东西的可能，于是一手举刀，一手小心翼翼的打开柜子。当查看到第五个柜子的时候，里面依然除了整柜的文件什么都没有。

Thor忽然意识到Loki又一次的骗了自己，这里根本什么都没有，Loki只是要支开自己。他此时细细一回想，该死的Loki，Loki醒来以后一直都有些急躁，这不像是Loki惯有的风格。往常就算遇到再复杂的情况，Loki也能开着玩笑面对。他一直认为这可能是因为Loki被转化了的原因使Loki更加敏感，但是现在他一回想，果然想到了好几处反常，方才Loki明明离自己很近，居然没有任何不良的反应，若是平常，他早就被Loki以血液太吵的声音推开了。

“他又被Loki骗了？他到底骗了自己什么？” 愤怒冲上Thor的大脑，Loki骗自己做什么？一瞬间他第一个想到的是难道Loki早就投奔了吸血鬼，这不过是给自己的陷阱？但是他很快排除了这个想法，一路上Loki的挣扎，还有刚才Loki向那两只吸血鬼下手时的狠毒，看上去的确是狠透了吸血鬼。他为他这第一个想法有些愧疚，天知道Loki为什么在他心里维持了这么差的形象。

Thor离开档案室迅速跑回原处，果然Loki早就不见了，他不知道Loki甩开他要做什么，但是在这迷宫一样的厂房里要找一只特定的吸血鬼，的确是很费事。他心里忽然有些慌乱，他不知道到底是对Loki猜忌多一些，还是担心多一些，他安慰自己这不过是一窝吸血鬼罢了，无论如何找到Loki都是第一件事，这让他略微安稳了一些。

Thor继续向里面深入，没有Loki的指引他不得不搜索所有的可疑地点，这使他进度缓慢。他有些急躁，他之前的希望都寄托在Loki所说的那个接触咒语上，如果那根本就是假的呢？如果是Loki骗他呢？现在这些想法在Thor的搜寻中不断的充斥满他的脑海，要如何处置Loki这个议题终于又回到了他的面前。此时的他依然不知道自己的答案，如果Loki真的完全转化了，他该怎么办？该死，他心中再一次暗骂。

Thor渐渐离开了厂区到了办公室区域，一间一间的办公室让他的速度大大减慢，他的心里越发的烦躁起来。当Thor再一次沿着过道转了方向，另一条细长的过道出现在他的面前，这条过道没有窗户显得十分黑暗，一排门紧紧关着，只有尽头的房间门敞开着，一道耀眼的阳光投进过道，像一个光明的诱惑。

Thor抽出枪，向里面挪去，午后的阳光正直直射进这间房间，刺得Thor眼睛发疼，但是他猎人的敏锐和长期的训练让他强撑着第一时间看清了屋里的状况，他迅速抬起枪对准那个陌生的影子。

Loki凭借着吸血鬼的气息，在甩开Thor之后迅速的找到了这个所在地，他越靠近越是感觉到一种强劲的压迫感，这份压迫感原本只是淡淡的在他来到厂区之后出现，这份压迫感在早前解决掉连个逃命的吸血鬼时甚至压制住了他对Thor血液的冲动。而现在，他只觉得完全的被掌控了，他思考着自己是否应该离开。

但是Loki依然进去了，只是他一进去一股压迫就扑面而来，他甚至还没来得及反抗就被压制倒在地上，他抬头就看到了一个黑发穿着绿色长裙的女人，“你就是Loki？” 那人问他。Loki痛苦的倒在地上，被强大力量压制的喘不过气息，Loki心里忽然后悔进了房间，他也有些后悔甩开了Thor，Thor会找来么？还是Thor发现被骗会愤怒的离开？Loki不知道，他痛苦的挣扎着，也许Thor真的不会来了。

当Thor的影子出现在门口的时候，他不知道是Thor真的来了还是他痛苦的产生了错觉。

“不要这么充满敌意，你看我不是没怎么你的宝贝弟弟吗？” 那个黑发的女人冷清却很优雅的声音响起，女人正坐在一张对着窗户的破旧桌子上，但是那压迫感，仿佛她正坐在一个满是荆棘的王座之上，下一秒就要决定他们的生死。Thor的枪正直指向她，但是她却仿佛毫不在意只是在阳光下看了看自己的指甲。

Thor很快看到地下动弹不得的Loki，Loki用来遮挡阳光的头巾被取下了，Loki正在阳光下痛苦的呻吟。“Loki。” Thor感到愤怒，又觉得心疼？地下尽是横七竖八的尸体，看上去原本占据这里的吸血鬼们已经全部死亡。

Thor马上确定无论眼前这个人是谁？她都是敌人，Loki被完全的制住了。Thor没有多想，他开了枪，枪击得绿裙子的女人后退了几步，但是好像只是弄破了女人高贵的衣裙。这是一个美丽的女人，如果不算她浓重的哥特式黑眼圈，长得还颇有仙气，只是此时浑身上下只剩下阴沉，气质居然和Loki有几分相似。Thor没有迟疑，枪击之后Thor紧接着抽出刀向前袭击，但是他刚往前跑了两步，就感觉到完全无法控制起自己，下一秒他就被一股大大的没有实体的力量掀飞扔到了墙上，他手上的刀也完全飞出。

痛，他吐出嘴里的血，他才不会因为这样认输，他想起身却发现这力气还死死的压制着自己，他看到那个女人优雅的顺了顺那一头乌黑的长发从她的王座上缓缓走了下来，慢慢走近他。Loki在远处痛苦地跟她摇头，Loki后悔了，他后悔自己轻易的就走进了这里，他更后悔让Thor来帮助自己，也许这就是命运，他终究要害死他深爱的哥哥。

“Thor，Son of Odin。你真是跟你那愚蠢的父亲一样。” Thor不记得自己的父亲跟一个强大的异种生物有什么交情。

“Hela！我...答应你...放了...他。” Loki挣扎着吐出断断续续的一句话，几乎喘不上气。

Hela！Thor的记忆被唤醒，他听过这个名字。那个传说中的alpha吸血鬼（1），那个吸血鬼种族里最老最原始Alpha吸血鬼，她代表着吸血鬼种族绝对的力量和绝对的控制。Thor不知道Loki要答应什么，但是肯定不是什么好事罢了。“不。” Thor拼命的挣扎，试图在这个强大的Alpha手下拯救下自己的弟弟，但这只是徒劳。

Hela在他面前停了下来，像是在细细端详起他，清冷傲慢的声音再度传来，带上了一丝寒冷的笑意，“Loki，如我所说，我是真的很喜欢你，也是真心请求你的加入，” 她又转向Thor，阳光被她遮盖只留着阴影在Thor身上，她像是叹了口气，“鉴于最近实在太无聊，所以，今天就先放了你们。” Thor看见了她的笑容带着冰冷的寒意。

Hela回到Loki面前，一把抓住Loki的头发把他从地上拽起，“不。” Thor的声音响彻这个房间，但是他依然对自己身上的禁锢无能为力 。他眼睁睁的看着Hela凑在Loki耳边说了什么，然后Loki就猛烈的挣扎了起来，随后Loki最后被Hela放在了地上。

“等你想加入我的时候，就来找我。Loki，希望你能不负我的喜欢。” Thor看着海拉给了他一个强大的挑衅的笑容后，就消失在了自己的眼前。

Thor身上的禁制也在Hela消失的一刻被解开，他迅速爬起冲到Loki的身边，“Loki？Loki！” Loki遭透了，身上满是污渍和血液，脸上被阳光灼伤，Loki正闭着眼睛而长长的睫毛不停地抖动着，“Loki，别，别离开。” Thor把Loki拖到了背阴处，这让Loki脸上的神情略微缓和了下来，他缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼神里有点决绝，“Thor，药，那个蓝色头发的尸体。” Loki有气无力地说。

Thor恍然大悟，他连忙跑回去捡起方才跌落的包，然后拿出那一瓶混合了各种配方的药剂，Thor从地上拖起蓝色头发的尸体，所幸尸体里的血还没有流干，Thor把尸体的血混进了放着药剂的瓶子里。他只觉得恶心。

Thor解开了Loki，把瓶子递了过去。Loki看着红色的粘稠液体不禁想吐，他真的要喝下如此恶心的东西吗？他忽然有点怀疑。Loki回头看了看不远处炽热的阳光，然后对着Thor苦笑了一下。“Thor，我的兄弟，你会亲手了结了我吗？”

Thor不知道该如何回答，他在一旁沉默着。他祈祷着这个办法最好有用，如果没有用，他也许只能利落的砍下Loki的脑袋，帮两人解脱，多年以前他们病态的把命运交织在一起，现在也许只有死亡能够解开彼此。

Thor没有回答，“这吸血鬼死去一段时间了，还有效吗？” 

这在Loki的预料之内。他冷笑了一声，又恢复了一贯的优雅，他捧起这瓶大概寄托着Thor所有希望的药剂，“应该还有吧。” 他闭上眼睛，想起Hela临走是在他耳边说的话，“终于等到你的解药作废了。” 

Loki的嘴里吐出拉丁文的咒语，咒语结束，他睁眼再一次看了一眼Thor，“Brother，要是我死了，记得把我和妈妈埋在一起。” 他端起瓶子像啜饮美妙的红酒一般喝了下去。

很快他的眼前的Thor便开始模糊起来，远处光线里尘埃沉沉浮浮，像他和Thor起起浮浮的命运，也像他与Thor沉沉浮浮的感情，他真不甘心，世界开始变得黑暗，Loki知道自己大概要失败了，毕竟Hela那么说了。这份失效的解药只要不毒死自己已经算幸运了，但是这感觉，大概还是要被毒死，不过他转念又想被毒死总比被Thor坎下脑袋的好，Loki这么想着，倒下前他笑了。

注1：来自SPN，对于吸血鬼或者狼人这种种族，他们的最老最强的那只是Alpha，这个其实是ABO最原始的来源。顺手安利一下世界上第一只Omega男性，Jensen Ackles！年轻的时候真是嫩出水，当然现在也是帅帅的～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了一半了，非常感谢各位的观看。Loki能否度过此次危机，他和Thor感情又会和去何从。我一定会写完的～～～祝大家Happy New Year！喜欢留个Kudo～～～


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喝下解药的Loki感觉自己大概快死了，坚持不住睡了过去，留下Thor一个人凌乱。居然让Loki生死不明了跨年，真是罪过。Loki能安然脱险么？他们会一起对付Hela吗？面对状况忽然不好的Loki，Thor会崩溃么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有部分以为真骨科预警。

第七章

Thor看着Loki轻笑了一下闭上了眼睛，他的心里轰隆一声，像是有什么东西炸裂了一地，让他的身躯变得麻木。麻木感一路蜿蜒而上侵袭他的手，他的手有些颤抖地抱起地上的Loki，Loki的身子变得那么重，毫无生气。“Loki？Loki！不，不，不，Loki！” Thor的声音变得沉重。

他轻轻晃了晃Loki，像许多年前Loki还小，他比Loki高出一个头，他总这样抱着Loki轻轻摇晃，哄着他开心。

“Loki，你不能...” Thor哽咽，但是Loki依然没有反应，他的气息变得越来越弱，好像正在缓慢的告别这个世界。Thor本该阻止Loki喝下解药的，Thor知道的，从Loki问他是不是会亲手解决他的时候，他就已经知道了解药已经失效。

Loki是知道解药是失效的，那个吸血鬼死去的时间太长了，但是他为什么还要喝下去呢？Thor的心间空荡荡，心慌？担忧？悲伤？他一个都感知不到。在这之前，他心里的担心还是Loki变不回来该怎么办？他怕Loki变不回来，那么他就必须做出选择，一个对Loki处置的选择。在此之前，他深深沉沦在对自己道德抉择的为难里，他甚至忘了思考最重要的，Loki的安全。

失效的解药有可能是毒药。虽然关于拗口的咒语，虚无的传说，还有诡异的配方这些东西Thor的理解从来不如Loki，但是他居然现在在考虑到这个解药失效带来的毒性。如果说现在他空荡荡的心里有什么？那大概只有愧疚，内疚吞噬了Thor。他太自我了，他总是这样过于注重于自己而忽略了身边的人，忽略了Loki。从前如此，现在如此，也许以后也会如此。他是成长在众星捧月中的Thor，他是耀眼的，这给了阳光与自信，却也给了他过于自我的缺陷。

“Loki。” 也许这就是后悔，或许什么都不是，心里炸得过于碎裂，碎裂一地一点像样的东西都没有，无法辨认。

Loki好像睡着了，那些尖锐别扭都被掩盖了起来，现在只剩下安详，然而这个词不适合Loki，不适合猎人。

当第一滴泪水滴落在Loki脸上的时候，Thor意识到了痛，来自心底的疼痛浸染了他，即将失去弟弟的现实摆在他面前，只剩下单纯的痛。Loki再也不会展现给他一个开心的笑容，也再也不会给他一句刻薄的讽刺，想到这里他重重的抽了一口气才能缓解自己内心深处的阵痛。

他想Loki，他想一个鲜活的Loki，无论Loki是否和他在一起，无论Loki是否爱着他，无论Loki是个什么东西，他只想Loki活着，因为他爱Loki。

他爱Loki，即使看上去不太像，但这是无法否认的事实。这让他的泪水终于冲破了阻碍，滴落在他爱人的脸上。Loki苍白的脸旁被打湿，却像一只毫无温度的木偶。泪水好像带走了一部分疼痛，他抱着自己的弟弟坐在阴影里，心里再度空荡荡。

Loki曾经也有过真诚的笑容，有过单纯的快乐。那是他们成年之后开始结伴猎魔的时期，兄弟俩一个博文广识一个体格强健，是最好的搭档。那时Thor和Loki几乎每天24小时都在一起，即使在Thor每次去酒吧泡美女的时候，Loki也会跟着，只是很多时候Loki只是远远的坐在一边。离开Thor身边在角落里的Loki也是耀眼的，很多人会去搭讪Loki，但是Loki都会冰冷的拒绝。在很多时候Loki会在Thor就要成功带着那天的床伴离开的时候来到他面前，Loki总有无数的办法让他中意的女性败兴而去。

一开始的时候他会暴怒，怒不可遏的跟Loki吵架，他想不通Loki为什么要这么做。Loki的解释说，他没有找到喜欢的，所以我嫉妒你。Thor起先觉得无法忍受，甚至思考过换一个猎魔搭档，但是Odin和Frigga坚持兄弟俩应该在一起猎魔。不知道什么时候起Thor开始乐在其中。他会乐此不疲得观察一边的Loki，甚至遇到Loki可能喜欢的女性他还会帮Loki搭讪，换来的是Loki冷漠的笑。然而即使如此，Loki还是会出现在他所在的酒吧，遇到他成功和喜欢的女性欢愉的时候，Loki第二天身上就会有淡淡的酒气，那一天Loki的脾气也会很大。

Thor不是傻子，他察觉了，但是他还是会去搭讪，但是自那之后，即使Loki没有阻止，他也会找个借口结束未完成的艳遇。他开始对Loki的反应乐在其中。直到有一天他洗完澡赤裸的从浴室里出来和Loki撞了个正着，Loki的面部不自然的抽搐了一下。

Thor从来不怀疑Loki的魅力，但是那天晚上Loki竟然在一个寻常的酒吧里搭讪了一个金色头发身材高大的男人，当那个男人捏着Loki的腰准备带着Loki离开的时候，Thor丢下了一旁跟他搭讪的美女，他走过Loki一把拽过Loki的手，他毫不回头的冲出了酒吧上了他们的车。

Loki任他牵着没有丝毫的挣扎，仿佛一切都本该如此。他们在车上发生了他们的第一次。

“Brother，你可真是迟钝。” 当他们并排躺在气味不那么愉快的汽车旅馆的大床上，Loki随意抚摸着Thor胸前说。

“我想我只是不太知道该怎么办，所以我早上只好故意不穿衣服的从浴室里走出来。” Thor搂过Loki，Loki微凉的皮肤被他的温暖捂热。那个时候Loki在笑，发自内心的，不掺杂丝毫其他的情绪，单纯的幸福的笑。

那些日子是快乐的，Thor唯一的不安就是如何向父母交代。但是一切都在母亲意外过世之后变了。那是他们的母亲，他和Loki都很伤心，但是他内心深处知道那不过是猎人的常规结局。他悲伤，他心痛，他投入在和他的猎人朋友们建立安全网的工作中安抚自己的创伤，但是却不经意的忽略了Loki。

Loki在母亲死后不再想做猎人，Thor不觉得有什么，那不过是一个成年的Loki的选择。Loki呆在母亲的书库里整理他们的书籍，Thor觉得那也很好，猎人们是需要一个有着无数知识的顾问，那正好是Loki的长处。看上去一切平静的Loki让他放心，他再次专注于自己的工作，直到Loki的身世被揭开和父亲决裂，Loki离开了家。

Loki的身世他居然还是从范达尔那里听说的，那个时候他才知道自己是多么不称职的恋人，多么不称职的兄长。母亲的过世，繁忙的复仇猎杀都不是借口，他只是被惯坏了，习惯了自我为中心，也习惯了Loki永远在他身边，在他身边的阴影里。Loki的身世揭示本该是好事，他们终于放下乱伦的重担，而那却让他们渐行渐远，因为他里Loki的心太远了，Loki可能失望了。

他发现的太迟了，Loki不愿意跟他交流。只带了一本母亲的猎魔日记就离开家的Loki认识了Laufey，然后开始做起了赏金猎人。

Loki的行事越来越偏离正道，他发现除了劝说没有别的办法，在无数次的争吵之后，他们终于分道扬镳，他们还会见面，甚至还会上床，但是Loki再也不会像过去一样，Thor也知道如果有一天Loki终于做出了什么触犯原则的事，他会是结束Loki的人。在此之外，他没有什么资格管Loki，说到底，他们都是独立的个体。

Loki就这样在他耀眼的阴影里，渐行渐远。

在一次次的争吵之后，他以为自己变了，他知道自己该更加尊重Loki自己的想法，尊重他是个单独的个体，不是他的附属品，也相信Loki真正的拥有该有的原则。他放下Loki，他让Loki自由。他以为自己变了，其实却没有变，他还是那样自我，也许他从来没有真正的关心过Loki。他放开Loki，不过是自己也累了，他给Loki自由，不过是给Loki一个离开他的理由。

然而Loki现在就要死了，一切都没有意义了。他摸了摸心口，泪水似乎将他心间的感情冲走，最后只留下黑乎乎的一片空洞。他希望自己还有什么使命，至少他要去复仇，也许那是唯一能支撑他的办法。Thor坐在满是灰尘的房间里，天色渐渐阴沉了下来，他不想做别的，抱着Loki就很好。

“你是哭了么？Thor？” 一个沙哑的声音在他怀里响起，熟悉的像是从天边传来。Thor呆呆的看向Loki，Loki糟糕极了，脸上混着快干了的Thor的泪水，一身遭乱，看上去像是从阴间走了一趟。Loki带着揶揄的冲他虚弱的笑了笑。“我还没死，失望了？” 

Thor笑了，他也许只是在做梦？他什么时候睡着了？下一秒就被Loki不满地推了推，“离我远点，你这心跳真烦人。”

Thor心里就这样狂喜起来，Loki没有死。是的他现在改变还来得及，老天给了他一次机会。他正要说话，手机却震动起来，他拿起手机，海姆达尔的未接列满了通话记录，他抱着Loki刚才到底错过了多少个来电？

推开Thor的Loki坐起来整理自己，Thor趁着间隙给海姆达尔去了电话。如果说Thor的今天，那么就像一列起起伏伏的过山车一样，先是轻松的削去吸血鬼的脑袋，然后被Alpha吸血鬼压制到绝望，之后Loki像是要死掉，然后Loki回到了原本的状态，现在甚至更好，海姆达尔找到了另一种方法，用Alpha的血做的转换咒语。Thor想起Hela的绝对力量，但是那又算什么呢？有希望就好，他还有一个或者的Loki。

Thor是如此的欣喜，抬头看到了有些平静的Loki，Loki动了动苍白的唇，“Thor，注意一下你自己的情绪，你的心跳声真实要了我的命。”

“我想我只是太开心了。” Thor笑了起来，阳光明媚，“你感觉如何？”

“之前的确不太好，但是现在，回到远处？” Loki搜索完了整个房间，并没有发现什么有用的东西。

“Loki，你真的想变回人类？” Thor迟疑了迟疑还是问出了口。

Loki抬头看了看Thor，斜了斜眼，有些不在意的说，“是的，但是请不要再问我。我也许会该注意。” Loki起身，“你可以不跟着我，Thor。”

“那时不可能的。” Thor像是听到了什么好笑的事，无奈摇了摇头，Loki总是如此口是心非，走出了那间没有什么愉快回忆的屋子。

他们离开废弃的厂房去了霍根在附近的一处安全屋，他们打算好好休息然后去找Hela做最后的决战。Hela在他耳边说，他们终究会来找她，而现在Loki终于明白了他的意思。

“你安排好了？” Loki坐在房间的角落问Thor。

Thor点点头，“你的呢？” 

“好了。” Loki起身，看着欣喜的充满斗志的Thor，他犹豫的问了一句，“Thor，如果我没有变回来，你打算怎么办？”

Thor愣了一下，这个让人发愁的选择其实还在，只不过机会被Loki没死这件事给全部淹没，“如果你作恶，我想我不能放过你。但是...”

Thor的话被Loki打断，“那我一定第一口先咬死你。这样就没人烦我了。” Loki甩了甩头发，伸起了双手任走近的Thor用手铐铐住他的双手。

“好好休息。” Thor小声说，他们会再一次一同作战，交托彼此的后背，即使明天是路得尽头，感觉也不错，Thor在心里笑了，他没有让Loki知道。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太久没更新的作者前情提要：  
> Loki被转化成了吸血鬼，他和Thor找到了转化他的吸血鬼，但是吸血鬼死了，失效的解药还差点弄死Loki。  
> Loki没有办法变回来，但是Hela出现给了Loki一些恢复人类的可能，两兄弟决定集结自己的力量一起干掉Hela～  
> 本章内容：  
> Loki偷偷离开安全屋，他到底想干什么？ 发现Loki离去的Thor要做出什么样的决定？

第八章

Loki不知道是不是吃了那过期解药的原因，他居然很快就在Hogun安全屋的床上睡着了，这一睡就睡了整整十个小时。他惊醒过来，屋外昏黄的灯光从门缝里透了进来，在这个距离他能隔着门清楚的听到门外客厅Thor的呼吸声，Thor睡得很沉。

Loki从裤子口袋里掏出自己的翘针，灵巧的探入手铐上的锁眼，咔嚓一声，防止他失控的手铐被打开，他又重新恢复了自由。

Loki听着Thor的呼吸声，不知不觉心里安稳了下来。他跟Thor有无数次的同眠，但是他似乎从来没有如此静静倾听过Thor睡着的呼吸声。Loki心里忽然有点遗憾，遗憾他们即将分别，他们相伴这么多年，甚至长到相互厌烦，然而此时Loki只想多听一会，好时光总是如此短暂。

Loki轻声从床上起来，看了眼在床边敞开的包，他的装备都还在里面。他拿起里面的死人血针头，这一剂血对他而言是最强的毒药，血液在黑夜里显得格外沉重。Thor翻身的声音在这时传来，沉稳规律的呼吸间断，Loki停下了手中的动作，静静的倾听。

Thor的呼吸又沉稳起来，像是又沉沉睡了过去。Loki不自觉的笑了笑，他的兄长就是这样，就算天要塌下来了，也能安心的睡去为第二天的恶战养精蓄锐。但是只有Loki知道，今天也许有恶战，但是那已经不属于Thor了。

Loki拿起针头下面的母亲的日记，日记的第一页是Loki贴着的一张照片，他和Thor一左一右相伴在母亲的身边。Thor看上去不过十岁，他则更小。母亲笑得开心，那天的阳光很好，窗户的影子打在Thor的肩上，却丝毫不影响他阳光的笑意。照片已经发黄，Loki用指尖轻轻抚上母亲的面容，“Mother，也许你终究要对我失望了。” 他在心底深处无声对这日记说。

日记被他反到了最后一页，那是一张四个人的照片，Odin，Frigga，Thor还有Loki，上面Loki十八九岁的样子，还带着些许稚嫩。Odin和Frigga坐在长椅上，他和Thor则立在其后。一张全家福，他的兄长正搂着他的肩膀，笑得一脸灿烂，有点傻气，Loki在心里如此形容。

Loki合上了日记本，磨损的表皮代表着它的岁月，他将它放在了床上。他小心翼翼的拉起自己的包，听到Thor没有任何的异常，他轻轻的打开了布满符咒的窗户。感谢Hogun的窗户被精心的保养过，他几乎没有发出什么声音就顺利的打开了窗户。

Loki闭上了眼睛，这让他能更专注于声音。Thor的呼吸声缓缓的，心跳声倒是略微比方才快了点，也不知道是不是梦到了什么。窗外混杂的树叶风声几乎淹没过了Thor鲜活的声音，Loki忽然觉得Thor那轻微的呼气吸气好像是缠着他的最后一丝网，组织他的离去，但是他没有迟疑，从窗户利索的翻了出去。

 

Thor算着Loki大概走远，他慢慢起身，小心翼翼的避开客厅台灯投射在窗户上的影子，贴着墙挪到了窗户边，他用手微微在百叶窗侧面拨开一缕缝隙，外面很黑，只有几盏昏暗的路灯，还有一盏因为接触不良而一闪一闪，但是他依然清晰的看到地上Loki被拉长渐渐远去的影子。

直到Loki完全地消失在了他的视线里，他才进了Loki方才休息的房间。牛皮封面的日记静静地躺在白色褶皱的床单上。Thor翻开日记，第一页空白着，痕迹上像是有什么东西掉了，底部一行小字，“For my sons - Loki & Thor。” 

“母亲，你说Loki的选择到底是什么？“ Thor在心底问，日记被不经意的翻到了最后一页，他看到了一张全家福。那天是Loki的18岁生日，他们为弟弟庆祝生日照下了这张全家福，我笑得有这么傻么？Thor忽然质疑了自己。不过他很快就释然了，他开心的时候，笑得一向如此，尤其在有Loki的时候。

Thor合上了日记，用他粗糙的大手摩挲发旧的牛皮，“母亲，我觉得我还应该再相信一次Loki。” Thor把日记缓缓放在床上，“母亲你就留在这里吧，这里比较安全。”

Thor回到客厅迅速的收拾好自己的行李，发了一条信息给Tony，“一切行动如常。” Loki没有告诉他到底布置了什么他的帮手来对付Hela，Loki只告诉他了两方见面的时间地点，对于Loki的不告而别，他真的在一时之间不知道Loki到底是决定一个人行动将他扔在事外，又或者是Loki决定走入真正的黑夜。他和Loki分的太久，也分得太远，他看不清自己，也看不清Loki。

他选择相信Loki，那他就不能放任Loki一个人前去行动，他至少需要靠得近一些，如果Loki需要他，也方便支援。“我先靠近一些，你们和Loki的人按时对接。” 他又发了一条信给Tony，然后无视了Tony的警告。

他带上了门，门口的灯还在一闪一闪，Thor被它甩在身后。

 

天边被黎明的白色浸染穿透的时候，Loki到达了城堡前。他花了些时间弄到了一辆车，看着之前和Thor分析出的地图他终于穿过一片山区和大片的葡萄种植地，终于到达了这做有些孤零零的城堡。

没有人把守，他不知道吸血鬼是都如此的松懈了，还是那个Alpha的能力强大以至于根本不屑于普通的把守。

他穿过考究的花园，白色灯光投射下的喷泉从顶部的雕像喷出飞溅出水花落在水池里，Loki依稀分辨出喷泉的顶部是一只蝙蝠。西班牙建筑风格的城堡在微微的晨光里渐渐显露了红色的瓦片和米白色的墙壁，黑暗的城堡色彩变得斑斓起来。

”Loki？” Loki刚走上台阶，城堡的门就开了，从里面走出来一个即使是吸血鬼面色也过分苍白的男人，男人穿着一身黑西服，“你可真会挑时候，大家正准备睡了。” 来人明显已经知道了Loki的到来，甚至没有一丝的警觉，好像他只是一个前来拜访的亲友。

Loki心思回转，露出一个标准的友好微笑，拉扯了一下有些发皱的西服，“Loki Laufeyson。” 

对方做了一个请的手势，Loki闪进了古堡里。古堡里面典型的欧式古典风格陈设，他甚至有点错觉，以为自己到了英国，而不是在美国西部的大农村里。

“Malekith。” 男人友好的回道，引着他往里走，Loki看似随意地上下打量着古堡里的陈设，却是在认真地观察着地形。

“说起来，你今天吃过了嘛？” 男人在一处分叉路口停下，指了指一个方向，“要不要先去那边来一包？”

Loki很快的意识到了男人的邀请是什么，他点点头，“路上有足够的果汁，这也是来得有些迟的原因。”

“那你在这等等我，我得去取点，我还没吃宵夜呢。” 男人耸耸肩。

“我和你同去，如果可以的话。” Loki脸上的神情用来形容赞赏不多一份也不少一毫，“这座城堡真是令人着迷。” Loki压低了嗓音补充道。

“这有什么不行的，跟我来。” 男人心情很不错，看得出来Loki赞赏这座城堡获得了很好的效果，男人继而颇为自豪的说，“这座城堡是我祖父的，不说美国，就算放在欧洲也是能数得上数的，你平时应该是看不到的。”

Loki是时候的笑了笑，看上去坦诚亲切，又带着点自嘲，“这倒是实话，因为过去的职业，往常进的城堡倒是多半破破烂烂，百年的老鬼横行，自然比不上此处。”

名叫Malekith的男子笑了起来，“大名鼎鼎的Odinson兄弟嘛，母亲说你要来加入我们的时候，我还以为她又在捉弄我。”

“Laufeyson，Loki Laufeyson。” Loki跟在他身后，微微皱了皱眉。Malekith回头看了一眼Loki，露出了一幅了然的表情。

两人转过好几道弯进了房间，里面阴冷无比是一排现代化的冷柜，Malekith径直走到冷柜前打开门拿了一包血，咬开袋子，完全放下了方才优雅的姿态。Loki被开了密封的鲜血味道一冲，许久没有的冲动又一下冲了上来。他连忙四下看了看分散起自己的注意，他很快被墙上一幅长天使Michael激战Lucifer的油画吸引，他不由自主的靠近。

Malekith啜饮了几大口，“我祖父是个宗教爱好者，所以这些画到处都是。” 说罢示意Loki跟上。“快走吧，别让母亲久等了。说起来母亲也是宗教爱好者。”

Loki心里暗自记下这个信息，Malekith没有看Loki，他开始往外走，Loki再次用手摸了摸油画的相框，像是在欣赏一样，他的手微微转到油画背面，然后像什么也没发生一样跟上Malekith出了门。

他们二人一路上前，套了不少话。两人顺着螺旋的阶梯上了上层，终于走到了尽头的一处房间门前。Loki回身望向紧闭门的过道，他感应不到这里有多少吸血鬼。进入这里之后，他的感应就变得有些迟钝，他不得不怀疑这是Hela对他动的手脚。

Malekith敲响了门，Loki振奋了下精神去面对Hela。

 

Hela看到Loki进来，脸上露出了一个欢迎的笑容， Loki居然觉得那个笑容有点真诚。Hela示意Malekith离开，Malekith离开后房间里就只剩下了他们两人。

这是一间书房，高大的红木书架上排满了书籍，Loki视线内看得出不少书都是上了岁月的古籍，他过去倒是没有想过吸血鬼也可以如此考究。“Loki，我很高兴你选择了一个人来。” 

Hela起身走向后面的陈设柜，Hela看到Loki有些意外的表情，“你对这间屋子似乎很意外，不过你要知道的，对于一个吸血鬼，过于漫长的生涯，阅读会让一切变得有趣些。” Hela晃了晃手里的酒瓶，她的语速很慢，听上去显得高贵还有些典雅。

Loki坐在了会客椅子上，优雅得打量了一番，“老实说，这样的吸血鬼风格让我感到不适。”

Hela听上去心情大好，“你比Malekith更像这里的主人。” Hela看到Loki一身黑西装坐在他的对面，气质从容，说话依然不卑不亢，好像他不是一个被转化的有求于他的吸血鬼。他的西装甚至有些奔波的褶皱，但那丝毫不影响主人的气质。Hela为Loki斟上酒，鲜红的酒液碰撞在透明的水晶杯里，像是鲜血滴落其中。

Hela这次并没有像上次一样充满压迫感，Loki却不由自主的紧张起来，毕竟他还没有饮过血，Hela清冷的声音继续传来，“鉴于你还没有饮过血，我想这玛歌酒庄的佳酿大概可以帮你解解渴。” 很好，在Hela面前一切都是透明的，Loki想现在需要一个很好的说辞来解释一下自己为什么都来投诚吸血鬼了还没喝过血，不过这根本难不倒他。

“我的确还没想好，但是我不觉得我有选择。” Loki端起酒杯，抬头盯着对面的Hela，浅笑，“不过，我很好奇你为什么对我感兴趣。”

Hela浅饮了一口自己杯中的佳酿，“这酒是我两百年前亲自酿的，那时我还在法国。” Hela有些怀念的说起过去。

Loki低沉的声音打断了Hela的回忆，“那么我想你对现在的吸血鬼应该很失望，寄生在人群之间，藏匿在废弃的乡间仓库，在颓败的城市工厂里做巢。吸血鬼本该是个优雅的种族。”

“哈哈。” Hela点点头，颇为赞同。“大名鼎鼎的Odinson，你和我的确有诸多相似之处，我们都有野心，都喜欢更优雅的生活方式，也喜欢这些藏书。” Hela抬起手指了指身后的书架。

“Laufeyson。” Loki强调。

Hela斜嘴一笑，“那么现在说说你为什么来找我。可不要说什么小儿科的Daddy Issue。”  
她看向Loki，Loki觉得那些要命的压迫感再度袭来。

“你知道的我一向是个商人，无论是和人或者和一些超自然生物。” Loki浅浅饮了一口杯中酒赞叹道，“的确是好酒。” 他接着说，“既然转化我的那个吸血鬼已经倒霉的死在了一场内乱中，我想我别无他法只能成为你们的一员，那么能得你这个Alpha的赏识想来自然是最好的立足。” Loki觉得自己都要被自己的真诚打动了，况且这里面说的的确是他真实的想法，如果没有海姆达尔的新希望的话。

“可是我听说你一向能巧言色辩，还总会和两边做生意，况且你还没有饮血。” Hela卷了卷自己的发梢，有些玩味地看着Loki。

“但是想必你也听说，我即使是和两边做生意，两边也都会对我满意。” Loki脸上有些自傲。“至于饮血，我毕竟是一个猎人，少说还是有点猎人的尊严，我总需要点时间。”

Hela笑了笑，像是被说服了，也可能强大的根本不在乎Loki的心机，“好吧，那就先这样吧，我想也许我应该给你来一个欢迎Party，好让你开开荤，你觉得我如果邀请你的哥哥Thor，他会来参加吗？” 

“我想我和他并不同路。” Loki的脸上自然地露出了一丝忧伤，“我们过去的感情是不错，但是我们的分歧太大了，我们是两个世界的人。” 这忧伤是真实的。

Hela放下手里的酒杯起身，“那么合作愉快，希望你能不要让我失望。” Hela伸出手。

Loki牵起Hela的手，拉了起来，然后轻轻按上自己的吻，一个标准的吻手里，给他的新女王，心里却是送了一口气，现在他只需要静静的等待就好，他放置在油画后面的东西应该已经在起作用了，他只需要等他的布置的后援抵达，然后等他们干掉Hela，恢复自由。又或者他们失败，那么他就会真正堕入黑暗，成为Hela的子嗣，成为她的子民。跟两边做生意是他的人生信条，在两边都留路也是。“合作愉快，My Queen。”

“我喜欢这个称呼。” Hela颇为满意收回了自己的手，她又多久没收到一个像样的吻手礼了？上回还有个蠢货在她伸出手的时候跟他握手。

她正准备去休息，门却被推开了。Malekith走了进来，脸上带着一丝凝重。Malekith来到Hela身边，在她的耳边一阵耳语，Loki发觉自己的听觉似乎被阻断了，他猜测这可能是Hela的刻意的影响。

讯息很短，Hela听罢抬眼看了一眼Loki，Loki心里忽然生出浓重的不详，他忽然想到那个金发的男人。他觉得应该说点什么，就听到Hela眯了眯眼睛，“Loki，我是真的很喜欢你，所以我再给你一次机会。”

Loki忽然感到膝盖一软，视线开始变的模糊，他不知道发生了什么，Hela忽然改变了他的态度，“看来我们的Party要提前了。”

他的脑海里再次闪过一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸庞，Loki忽然叹了口气，“这个蠢货，一定是他。”他在心里说。

 

，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎魔小tip：兄弟俩不能分开啊～分开必出事。  
> 恢复更新啦～连更四天完结～～～


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor不小心被Hela抓住，兄弟俩非常不合时宜的重逢。Hela会对兄弟俩做些什么？  
> HE，不用担心。

第九章

Loki再次睁开眼睛的时候，感觉浑身上下的神经都在被疼痛拉扯，更可怕的之前缓解的渴血症状又回来了，他感觉他的耳膜要炸了，一个近在咫尺的心跳就在他的不远处拼命抓挠他的神经。

“Loki！”一个熟悉的声音响起。

Loki的视线逐渐变得清晰，刺眼的白光里一个金发的庞大身躯正在他四米开外。Loki的神智渐渐稳定下来，观察了下四周的情况。太阳从上方的天窗里透进来正直直照射在他的身上，这就是浑身上下刺骨疼痛的来源。他和Thor被关在一间牢房一样的小房间，铁栅栏封住了所有的出路，只有一扇很大的天窗，很有创意的吸血鬼牢房。

Thor双手吊起被绑在了他对面的墙上，有些无力的跪在他面前，满身血迹昭示着一场恶战。

Loki忍不住白了一眼Thor，“你怎么总是这么蠢，就像一头蠢牛。” 他希望Thor的伤最好不要太重。

Thor没有回击。

Loki思考了一下，应该是Thor发现他不见，追他到了这里，然而被Hela发现了。Thor的确容易大意，这绝对算他兄长的缺点之一。

而他本来刚刚获得了Hela的半信半疑，Thor跟来了，也许Hela不再相信自己，或者只是看到了Thor一时兴起布置了眼前的一切好看他们两兄弟的表演？

Loki晃了晃有些酸疼的双手，他的西服外套被剥去了，这让阳光的折磨更加强烈，更不要提Thor的每一次呼吸都想一双在他脖颈上的枷锁猛然收紧一样难熬，他知道结束这一切折磨很简单，对着眼前的人咬下去，饮入温暖的血液，失控的喝干他的血液，真正转化成为一个吸血鬼，那么这小恼人的问题都可以在一次一次的饮血后解决。

Loki心里也不知道是骂Thor蠢好还是Hela这种残忍的看戏一样的布局好，他只好把两个人挨个骂了一遍。骂完他摸了摸自己裤子的侧面口袋，一根长条的物品隐隐显出形状。这分明就是Hela的布局，这就是Hela给他的选择，选择咬死他兄长彻底成为一名吸血鬼加入他们，或者选择结束自己的生命，为了他的兄长或者为了自己。

他需要在自己失控前做一个决定。Loki抬起头，看着他的兄长正专注的看着他，他忽然想起他小时候闲得无聊变魔术的时候，他的兄长就总是用这种过分专注的眼神看着他，以至于他误解了其中的意义，让自己痛苦了良久。

“Loki” Thor抿了抿干裂的唇，身体牵动被吊在墙上的锁链，忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

“兄长你的样子看上去可真是糟糕。” Loki忽然冷笑起来，他看到Thor皱了皱眉。“你这么做值得吗？把自己搞得一团糟，就为了结果我这个家族的叛逆？” 

Loki看起来那么遥远，高傲，他总是如此，Thor可能一辈子都搞不清Loki到底在想什么，“Loki，我只是想帮忙。”他很诚恳，因为这本就是真心。

Loki带着点嘲笑，“帮忙？哥哥你什么时候变得这么蠢了。我一个吸血鬼来到吸血鬼的地盘，需要你一个人类帮什么忙？”

Thor摇了摇头，他现在也有些迷惑了，在Hogun的小屋他是真心觉得Loki的离去不过是为了让他安全，Loki总是有着自己的计划。然而此时，Thor也开始怀疑自己了，也许他真的猜错了，Loki只不过是想离开他，Loki接纳了新的身份，只有自己还傻傻的留在原地想要拉住他的兄弟。“Loki，我不知道你是不是有什么别的计划，我只是想帮忙，我只是想先靠近一些，一旦你需要接应，我也好马上赶来，被发现的确是我的疏忽，我没有想到Hela的眼线有这么远。” Thor本想告诉Loki自己和猎人同伴的约定，但是他还是没有说出口，是的，他是Loki，如果说从这些年和Loki的交往上学到了什么，那大概就是永远不要完全相信Loki，他可以将他的一切托付给Loki，他不在乎，但是他的朋友他的战友，他还是会选择保护他们。

这个想法让Thor感受到沮丧，他最亲密的弟弟，他最亲密的爱人，却好像是那个不能完全相信的那个人。

听到Thor的解释，Loki从地下起身，居高临下的俯视着狼狈的Thor，这让Thor感受到一阵压迫，他的弟弟从来不输他，他的弟弟其实比他更有压迫感。

Loki却没有继续看他，而是走到一边看着铁栅栏外面若有所思。Loki用手抚摸上了冰冷的金属，避开了阳光的直射，让他渐渐冷静下来。

“我要是彻底成为了一名吸血鬼，Thor，你会是第一个对我下手的猎人吗？” Loki回头，眼睛发红。

Thor一度觉得自己有个很好的准则，过了他的准则，他就会猎杀，他就不会选择原谅。但是这一切却在此时变得模糊，他疑惑了，他质疑他多年的人生信条。Loki没有给他开口的机会，Loki的声音冷冷传来，像是冬日的寒风，“你一定会的，你是正直的Thor，充满光荣的Thor。”

Thor竟然不知道该如何反驳。

Loki的人生是什么时候和Thor分道扬镳的呢？Loki和Thpr童年的理想其实是一样的，他曾经也想做一个完美的猎人，他的心里Odin永远是他的人生中最耀眼的星尘。即使他恨他之后，也依然是。Loki不是没有自己的想法和喜好，但是他作为Odin的儿子，他总在努力做到Odin的期望，作为Odin眼中的孩子。

他不如Thor健壮，他却比Thor有着更好的脑子，他跟着母亲学习数不清的传说，他知道每一个怪物的细节，他知道那些虚无缥缈的传说哪些是讹传，哪些可能是真章。他原本想成为Odin最自豪的儿子，但是Thor总比他耀眼，他在心灰意冷之后决定像母亲所说站在Thor的身边，终于在他的努力下，他击败了每一个竞争者，那些Thor的好兄弟们，最后是他站在了Thor的身边。

再后来母亲告诉他们他们没有血缘关系，然后在亲密的猎魔岁月里他终于和Thor走到了一起，他那个时候觉得自己是满足的，是幸福的，是的，他不是Odin最喜欢的儿子，但是至少他做到了他们的期许，并肩作战的两兄弟。

然而随着母亲的离去一切都不一样了，在Thor忙着构建他的猎人网的时候，他和Odin的矛盾逐渐激化，没有了母亲的缓冲，他们两个简直就像黑夜憎恨的光明，光明憎恨阴影。

终于他生父的身份被揭开，他一瞬间找到了为什么他做的一切Odin总是视而不见，他无论做了什么，Odin的眼里永远是那闪耀的璀璨的Thor。那很简单，因为他的生父是Odin的仇人，夺取了Odin好友的生命，他的生父是一个臭名昭著的赏金猎人。

他简直不知道为什么Odin会收养他，他再怎么做Odin都不会像承认Thor一样承认他。他失望，他憎恨，可他却还爱着Odin，更爱着Thor。在他整理完了Frigga的资料之后，他离开了家。

他成为了一名赏金猎人，这让他快乐，他不用在压抑他原本的欲念，是了，他生而邪恶，那就这样走下去吧，他甚至和Laufey相认了，堕落使他快乐。

当然这一切在后知后觉的Thor发现之后，他们理所当然的大吵了一架，然后分开了一段时间，在Thor不断的用Frigga烦扰他之后，他们终于达成了某种协议，他不会做太有损原则的事，而Thor会让他继续做赏金猎人，Thor还会关心他，偶尔他们见面，上床，相互依偎。

很多事情从Loki的脑海里闪过，但是他知道现在时间不多了，对于Hela给他的机会，他会自己做出选择，无论选择是对是错，他绝不会选择被兽欲支配，然后脑子一片混乱的走向人生下一个阶段。

现在不是追忆往昔的好时候。Loki有些沙哑的嗓音再度响起，“Thor，你是光，我从小只能在你的阴影里，我总觉的我不如你，后来才知道我最不如你的就是我们的父母不同。” Loki回头看Thor那一头金色的头发，就像母亲，可那并不是他的母亲，他心里生出一阵悲哀，他一字一句说，“与你不同，我生来就是罪恶的，邪恶的，你不信我，你们都不该相信我，你过往对我的怀疑太正确了。现在，Thor你还有什么遗言要说吗？”

Thor心里其实有点期许，他倒不是自己怕死，他是真的希望他的弟弟能坚守他们从小学的那些原则。他的弟弟终究走上了那条路，他无法拉他回来了，他也不想拉，他们两个人到底是要死一个了。那么他希望是Loki活着，他可受不了他的弟弟在他面前撞墙而死，他确信吸血鬼有这个能力。他只希望Loki还能守着一些原则，又或者那个结果Loki的猎人可以快一些，温柔一些，他不想他的弟弟满手罪孽，他答应了母亲，他更给自己承诺过。

“Loki，我从没有觉得你是怪物。又或者你是邪恶的。你的生父又算什么，你从一个巴掌大小的时候就跟我在一起长大，你的父亲是Odin，你的母亲是Frigga。我们在一起24年，在这24年里，我们几乎一起度过每一天，每一个小时，我们吃一样的食物，晚上我们一起睡在那张高低床上，你就睡在我的上面，我们每天听着彼此的呼吸入眠，又被彼此喊醒，我们学枪用的都是一把。Loki，也许父亲对你有失公平过，但是他爱你，母亲更是全心全意的爱你，而我...” 

Thor自己一向不觉得自己是个儿女情长的人，他的感情并不细腻，甚至有些过于大条。但是此时，他觉得自己也无法控制自己的气息了，有些东西抑制不住想从眼眶里出现，他咬住牙，“Loki，我爱你，你应该知道。” Loki总是不相信他，Thor觉得有些可笑，他什么时候觉得Loki是邪恶的是原罪的？大概是Loki在床上勾得他要疯掉的时候。

Loki没有回答，Thor压制了下几乎喷涌而出的感情继续说，“Loki，在最近你被转化这件事上，我是质疑过你，怀疑过你，可是这些年你做的有些事，我也会质疑你是不是变了，但是我从来没有觉得你天生的邪恶，我明白你，你过不去自己的结，过不去和父亲的结，过不去和我的结，这才让你自己堕落。其实如果我的处境与你一样，可能我也会跟你一样。” Thor觉得自己的遗言够长了，他吸了吸鼻子，“Loki，如果你彻底转化成了吸血鬼，我只希望，你能想起我们很早年猎魔过的那些并不害人的吸血鬼，也不要忘了母亲教过我们的那些事情。我不希望你是被猎人结果的。” 

Thor说完了，他眼眶发酸，终于忍不住，泪水终于滴落了下来，天知道他这两天为了Loki流的眼泪大概比得上十年的分量，他不想离开Loki，他的心理第20次后悔被Hela的眼线发现。他忽然想到如果Loki咬死他会有心理阴影吗？一定会的，Loki就是那样的嘴硬，但是他的心里敏感柔软。他只是把自己的脆弱包装成恶作剧，包装成堕落，帮装成玩世不恭。

他想也许他应该结果了自己，免得Loki留下阴影，但是他却做不到，他被完全束缚着，这不是他的游戏，是Loki的。

Loki看着Thor的泪水，他忽然想起了他的兄长睡在他的高低床下每夜的呼噜，想起了他的兄长给未满21岁的他偷藏的酒水，想起了他的兄长贴着他的身体温暖他，想起了他的兄长为他流过的泪水。

“Thor，我在你心里是什么呢？” Loki的心理忽然变得无比的平静。他挣扎过，他觉得自己应该活下去，而不是葬送在这个愚蠢的兄长手里。他给了他安全，是他自己贴过来的，Loki可以选择自己活下去，他有这个权利。但是他终于找到了自己的答案，是了，他舍不得，那个在他面前有点呆的兄长。

“Loki，你是我最亲密的人，我们远比寻常兄弟紧密，我们也远比寻常爱人亲密。” Thor甩了甩自己的头发，“Loki，给我个痛快吧，别内疚。”

Loki笑了笑，有点绝望。他退后，让自己回到了远离Thor的墙角坐下，他的骨节发疼，他被阳光灼烧的眩晕，但是他坚定的说，“Thor，你的安排最好能有用，然后，我是不会让自己因为你痛苦的。”

Loki从裤子的口袋里取出了那支长条的东西，那是一管满满的死人血针管，Thor第一时间看清了那是什么，周围的一切都寂静了下来，“不！Loki！”，他在那一瞬间大喊出声，几乎能贯穿全部城堡。他发了疯的挣扎，可是他无法撼动牢牢锁在墙上的链子，徒劳的挣扎，徒劳的吼叫。

他几乎听不到自己的声音，世界安静又缓慢，他看着Loki褪去针头的盖子，掀起了他的衬衫袖口，白皙的皮肤在阳光下被灼烧得发红，接着Loki好看的手臂被针头刺入，暗红浓稠的液体被一点一点的注射进去，知道一丝不剩。

Loki潇洒地扔掉那个针头，好像那传说中的神明潇洒得扔掉空空的酒杯，潇洒惬意。

Thor看到阳光下的Loki冲着他笑了笑，然后倒了下去。Thor挣扎，在一阵一阵的眩晕中，Loki一动不动。

Loki终于感受到了清静，饶人的心跳，血液的脉动，炙热的阳光都不在了，他清静下来，心里想起Thor的反应，Thor刚才一定是真以为他要咬死他，他忽然有点开心，总算最后一次又捉弄到了Thor。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor表示天哪心脏受不了了。。。  
> Loki表示，我也很绝望啊，就是爱哥哥我有什么办法，我也想活命。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor和不省人事的Loki能否脱险？Hela又会如何捏爆他们？

第十章

Thor手腕的被金属链子扯得满是血污，阳光刺得他的泪腺忍不住酸痛。他们有过很危险的时刻，但是这几天，他承受了太多次Loki的生死不明。

“Loki，你又在捉弄我是不是？” Thor呢喃，Loki曾多次的装死吓唬过Thor，Thor的心理忽然流出一丝丝的希望，他的脸颊一热，视线终于模糊起来。

“这是你和Hela的布置？Loki你在试探我？我明白了，可我说的真话，我从未认为过你是怪胎，我也一直都爱着你。” Thor看着一动不动的Loki，他终于认清了现实，Loki不是什么假装的。

他也不知道自己是说给自己听还是在说给Loki听，Loki很可能已经听不见了，他压下这个念头，“Loki，我从未放下你，所以才无法放任你走上邪路。是的，我承认，我一开始的确纠结于你变成吸血鬼之后该怎么办？是我太过于陈见了。其实后来我已经想通了，即使你变成了吸血鬼，我也会帮你度过你的血瘾，不会让你成为猎人的名单里的猎物。你还有我，我还可以帮你弄血袋，Sif经营的那个诊所，我们需要特殊的血液不都从她那里拿？” Thor说起这事难看了的笑了笑，“Loki，我知道你讨厌Sif，但是我只爱你，我跟他的确只是单纯的朋友。再说了，来不及的时候你还可以喝我的不是么？” Thor模糊的视线并没有变的清晰，他的思绪变得逐渐呆滞起来，只有当真的失去了，人才会发现那些琐碎的毫无价值的顾虑都是虚无的吗？

不知道过了多久，太阳从顶部的天窗隐去，牢笼里变得有些阴凉。Thor坐在地下，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

 

“完了，我觉得Thor坏掉了。” 鹰眼在Thor的眼前晃了晃手，Thor却毫无反应。

一边正在检查Loki的贾维斯回头看了一眼Thor，“如主人所说，这兄弟俩真的很能折腾。”

鹰眼鼓起勇气伸手拍了拍Thor，Thor终于转头一脸迷茫的看着鹰眼，但是在看到鹰眼的时候他一下子回了神。他毕竟是训练有序的猎人，他会为了Loki丢掉状况，但是在他的责任面前，他依然能迅速回到状况，这很难，但是他必须做到。

鹰眼解开了他的手铐，Thor揉了一把自己的脸，“你们来了？现在什么时候了？”

他正要起身却因为被捆得太久一个踉跄，还好贾维斯及时接住了他，但是他推开贾维斯甚至没有来得及道谢，就踉跄着往Loki的方向走去。他从地上拽起Loki，Loki安静的躺在他的腿上，冰凉。“Loki，”这次不是玩笑了，不是以往的捉弄。鹰眼因为过往的纠葛一向不喜欢Loki，此时也一脸的悲伤，他有些不忍心看他的战友Thor失去最爱的那个，他知道Thor有多么的喜欢Loki。

Thor的手抚上Loki被阳光灼伤的冰冷的脸庞，他知道他不能停下，他的战友们需要他，他需要为Loki报仇，他甚至不能多跟Loki呆一会。“情况怎么样？”

“进了城堡我和贾维斯就先按着你的体内芯片来找你了，一路上没有见到太多守卫。” 鹰眼活动了一下筋骨，Thor看着满身是血的鹰眼和贾维斯心里一暖，他知道他的朋友正经历了一场恶战，他为自己的轻敌再度内疚起来。“这里的吸血鬼数目不多，但是都十分的精锐。”

“Tony发现你的芯片到了城堡里，怀疑你遇到了情况，所以我们提前行动了，不过Loki给我们的联络人也提前了，高天尊给了我们一份城堡的地图，他说让我们带给Loki，还跟我们说我们只需要拖延到原本计划的时间，剩下的Loki自有安排。” Javis在一边补充。

Thor知道Loki有安排，但是Loki并没有给他细说，这让他后来对Loki的不辞而别的怀疑更深，要是他们兄弟俩能在一开始就说开，能有多好，他不会被抓，Loki也不会遭到这份待遇，以Loki的能力，没有自己的出现，拖延到下午根本不是问题。更何况自己还拖累了这群朋友陪他提前涉险。其实没有人怪他，Hela的能力实在超出他所有的认知，那种距离Hela都能察觉。

Loki永远都不会跟他完全坦白，而他自己也没有敏锐的心思，这大概是他们的悲剧吧。Thor真的不想放手Loki，但是他知道，他必须加入战斗。

Thor放下了Loki，帮Loki拉了拉衣角起身，“我们离开吧。”

在之后的日子里鹰眼拿这个时刻取笑Thor整整两年多才渐渐淡忘，在鹰眼的版本里，Thor心起身，却看到Javis少有的皱了皱眉头，“Thor，恕我直言，Loki的状况很明显十分危险，我认为我们应该留一个人照看一下他。虽然他不算正式的联盟成员，但是这次的行动我们的确在合作。”

Thor觉得自己的大脑好像被什么被击中，他听得懂Javis的每一个词，却总是拼不起整个句子。

“Loki还没断气，Thor。” Javis像是有些无奈，下一秒是鹰眼的哈哈大笑，Thor觉得这一天之内再一次乘坐了一次过山车，他忽然哈哈大笑，笑的泪水都流了出来，鹰眼很明显还想说两句嘲笑他，但是没有继续，等着一切过去了在慢慢嘲笑吧。

 

在留下Javis照料Loki之后，Thor和鹰眼借着地图一路赶往队长和Tony所在的地方前去支援，路上解决了几个难缠的吸血鬼后，鹰眼挑了挑眉毛，“Thor，状态不错啊，我以为你被关得已经脱了力。”

“我觉得我已经不能更好了，真像快点结束这一切，这几天过的太可怕。” Thor现在浑身都充满了力量，他哈哈大笑，那个充满光芒的Thor又回来了，他知道有一线希望Loki就能撑住，Loki远比看上去坚强，他现在需要做的就是早日解决，让Loki早点脱离苦海。

Thor再一次砍下一个吸血鬼的头颅，之后被一个黑衣的吸血鬼扑到了，这个吸血鬼远比他们之前见到的都更加敏捷。Thor被扑到在地，他努力起身却被这个吸血鬼压制住了，鹰眼上前却被这个吸血鬼隔空打开，飞起撞倒了一堆货物，不知情况。

Thor感觉到吸血鬼的拳头落在他的脸上，疼痛，“Odinson，又见面了。”

Thor努力笑了笑，“我倒是不记得认识你。”说罢他用力一翻身把吸血鬼压住。

“你们这些恶心的猎人，我们在Hela的带领下终会胜利，我Malekith家族会重新获得荣光。” 被压制住的吸血鬼会然神经质的大叫起来。

“你们这些杂碎，在谁的带领下都会灭亡。” Thor按住吸血鬼，准备从身后抽出备用的刀。“还有Hela，我会亲手结果了他。”

Malekith被一个人类按得生疼，难道Thor真的如传言所说有着神秘的血统？他明显有些慌乱，却强撑猖狂得笑起来，“哈哈哈哈，你的宝贝弟弟本也要加入我们这些杂碎。”

Thor眉让他说出下一句，他一拳打落了Malekith的牙，Malekith疼得抽搐起来，“我会用Mjolnir结果了你们的Hela，你就先下去等她吧。”Thor挥刀，吸血鬼的头颅利落的滚落开，身体还在无力抽搐。

Thor找到了倒在一堆货物里正头晕目炫的鹰眼，拉起他的战友，“你还好吗？” 鹰眼晃了晃脑袋，笑起来，“除了你有两个脑袋，其他都挺好。”

Thor大笑拖着他的朋友赶去跟队长回合。

 

Thor举着Mjolnir和鹰眼警惕的转入大厅的时候，就听到了一个重物落地的声音，Thor迅速调转枪口却发现那是被掀翻在地的队长。

“Thor！” Hela清冷的声音响起，大厅在旧时是会见领主的地方，很明显Hela很喜欢这个用途，这里还保留原样，高高在上的宝座和一地失去行动里的朋友们。Thor看到Hogen正在地下挣扎，而他复仇者联盟的盟友也都七零八落倒在地下，看上去最后一个失去行动里的正是被掀翻在地的队长。

Hela挥了挥手，有点赞赏的看着队长，“真没想到，普通的人类居然能在我的威压下行动，这个拿盾牌的怕不是也有什么奇异的血统。”

Hela无视Thor和鹰眼转身回到了高高在上的宝座前，“Thor，你看上去可真不怎么像你的父亲，你的父亲才不会为了一个人而冒一丝丝险。”

“都会阻止你就够了。” Thor抬起Mjolnir让枪口对准Hela，他这可以弑神的枪，但是他知道自己只有一次开枪的机会，他必须谨慎，满地的朋友的生死可能都在他的手里。

Thor听到他身后鹰眼拉开了弓，“漏了一个，” Hela气势十足的抬起手，Thor没有回头但是他听见鹰眼马上应声倒地。

“好了，现在是我们的私人时间了。” Hela侧了侧头像是再次细细端详着Thor。

Thor在等待一个时间，他知道Alpha吸血鬼的灵敏，他现在离得太远，他必须等一个完好的时机，说点什么，他羡慕起Loki起来，Loki在永远能用他的舌头把敌人耍的团团转。

“话说回来，你到了这里，看来可怜的Loki做出了他的选择。” Hela摇了摇头，“聪明的人总是为了虚无缥缈的东西而死，枉费我看好他，给了他一个额外的机会。”

“loki跟你们不一样。” 说起Loki，Thor有些激动，他在心中告诫自己一定要稳住。

“那是他太爱你了，被软弱的爱给制约了。” Hela颇为可惜的摇了摇头，“可惜。” Hela端起宝座边上的一杯红酒杯，不知道里面那是酒还是血。

Hela似乎还是没有发表完言论，“还有你也是，明明是体内有着天使力量，虽然只有一丝丝，却做着这种毫无价值的猎人。”

Thor心里有点放松下来，Hela明显比他想的话多，他只需要引导着等待一个机会。

“在你看来毫无价值的东西，对我却是无价。” Thor手指在扳机上微微颤抖，Loki的爱，我父亲的事业，还有这些朋友，哪一个不是无价呢？

Hela歪了歪嘴角，摇了摇头像是失望于对牛弹琴。现实玩腻了一样，Hela伸出手指了指Thor，“你真觉得这东西能杀了我？”

“Mjolnir，能杀掉一切邪物。” Thor话音未落，一个小型的飞行器忽然从Hela身后飞起袭击向Hela，这显然在Hela的意料之外，她根本没有察觉，她微微分神回手用无形的力量挥落空中的飞行器。科技真实个好东西，感谢Tony，Thor如是想，他也在这一刻开了枪，跟Mjolnir数千次数万次的默契，化为了百分百的命中，“碰。” 这一枪正中了Hela的脑心，然而期待中的死亡燃烧却并没有发生。

“这不可能。” Thor一瞬间只剩下恐惧，下一秒他被强大的力量重重得袭击在身体的正中，一瞬间耳鸣覆盖了所有，浑身的疼痛，他不知道自己断了几根肋骨，他终于摔在了地上，疼痛间隐约看见一旁躺着的Tony有些绝望的眼神。

他失败了，跟队友Tony的配合完美无缺，但是这个Hela到底是多强大？他的Mjolnir杀过很多个Alpha，但是这个，明显在状况之外。

Hela走下王座，墨绿色的长裙托在地上，像一个女王一样伏下身捡起了掉落在地的Mjolnir，“可惜。” 她摸了摸枪身上雕刻的咒语，“她的确是个好东西，可惜世界上有五个生物他杀不掉，你想得没错，我是其中之一。”

Hela走近Thor，挑衅得笑起来，一手捏住了枪身，Mjolnir就在Hela的手里咔嚓一声被揉成一团，然后它粉碎成块掉落在地，Hela拍了拍手，看着Thor。

Thor失败了，他冲Tony看过一个愧疚的神情，Tony却只是翻了一个不在乎的白眼。

Hela拍了拍手上的碎屑，陪伴Thor20多年的Mjolnir就这样被毁了。Hela紧接着一手提起Thor把Thor拎在空中，仰头看着他，“可惜了你体内的天使力量，要不还真想尝尝Odinson的血是什么味道。” Thor忽然猛然扭动悬空的脚用力像Hela踹去，Hela居然被他踢了个踉跄，Thor心想这大概就是传说中自己提被的微末的天使之力吧，他真的很少能察觉，他接着向赴死一样袭击起Hela，如果必死无疑，他希望他战斗到最后一刻。

Tony后来回忆起这段战斗，觉得Thor真实有神力。因为那简直就是单方面的殴打，然而Thor居然坚持了良久，每一次倒下居然都能爬起来，这让Tony把Thor加入了永远都不要得罪的名单第一名，把娜塔莎挪到了第二位。

Thor其实也不知道自己为什么在坚持，大概就是Javis说的那句，Loki有安排？他相信Loki，但是他觉得他真的要撑不住了，Hela像是在刻意的虐待他，每一次都是折磨，却留着他一口气，让他撑着。

不知道过了多久，Thor感觉自己真的要失去意识的时候，Thor听到了掌声，“真是不屈，令人感动。” Thor以为自己幻听了，但是他察觉到有另一种强大的力量到来，原始，一如Hela，这就是Loki的布置吗？一个更强大的Alpha？

下一秒，Thor觉得自己被什么人从Hela的手中抢过来，然后向废纸一样扔在了地下，Thor知道有希望了，无论这家伙是什么，他相信Loki。黑暗袭来，他隐约听到Loki的声音，“Brother，你真是个蠢货。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天就结束啦～～～发现兄弟俩一直都没有很好的并肩作者，都是作者的锅，但是觉得Loki不适合正面战场啊。


	11. 第十一章（完结！）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个甜甜的Odinson完结～～～

第十一章 （完结）

Thor在一片炫目的光明里，他想挣扎，他想嘶喊，却发现他的身躯被金属一样的触手紧紧禁锢住，他的嘴也被什么封住，他看到Loki静静的坐在他的对面，绿色的璀璨的眼睛安静地看着他，那里面好像宇宙一样深邃寂静，包含着一种复杂的情绪，有爱意，有希望，也有绝望。

”Loki，” 他想大声喊他，让他停下，他知道Loki要做什么，Thor知道如果那璀璨的绿色眼睛失去光彩，他不能承受，但是他的努力都是徒劳，Loki的眼睛还是渐渐褪色，那灰色毫无生气，他的眼角渗出鲜血一路划过苍白的面庞，“Brother。” 他看到Loki的嘴动了动，却什么都没有听到，可是他知道，Loki在喊他。

Thor就这样惊醒，他意识到那之前不过是个梦，但是清醒的他很快就想到了Loki的状态也许不比梦里强多少，他努力聚焦自己的双眼，眼前依然是一片恍恍惚惚，隐约只看到一个长发的影子就在他触手可及的地方，他一度以为自己死了，终于见到了也死掉的Loki。Thor伸手想摸摸那张脸看看是不是Loki，但是他的手背捉住了，那手微凉，却熟悉得不能再熟悉，“Lo...Loki。” Thor吃力地说。

“Brother，你可真有点蠢。” Thor看不清也能猜到Loki放松却又责备的神情，“就算仗着你有那么一丁点天使自愈能力也不能往死里挨打吧？”

听到Loki的声音Tho觉得好多了，他攥住Loki的手，视线清晰了一点，却依然看不清Loki的脸，“好吧，我是犯了错，他们还好吗？”

“你的朋友？”他们好的很，他们多半只是被Hela的力量压制住了，不像你实打实的差点丧命，我都在考虑请大宗师给你弄个巫术袋了。” Loki的声音听上去放松了下来，Thor知道等待一个昏迷的爱人有多煎熬，他想抱抱Loki，可是他还是动弹不得。

Thor不喜欢大宗师，那个妖娆的男巫让他浑身不舒服，更何况那个男巫总是对Loki动手动脚，但是他浑身疼，就没有再说什么。他慢慢感觉出来他似乎躺在床上，Loki正坐在床上，他就这样躺在Loki的腿上，窗子外面是漆黑的，看来他睡过去有一段时间了。他能躺在Loki的怀里，外援应该是成功了，他希望看清Loki看看他有没有好些，“你还好吗？Loki。“

“很好。” Loki难得没有出言嘲讽。

“你？” Thor忽然不知道该如何问。

但是Loki读懂了Thor，“我还在转化期，不过大宗师帮我暂时解除了生命危机。

没有人来打扰他们，他们只是安静的在一起，接触着对方，没有再说话。

长夜漫漫，Thor心里生出连日来的第一次平静，Loki就算没有解除吸血鬼的麻烦事又有什么呢，Loki是他的兄弟，也是他的爱人，无论他的父母是谁，无论他有什么奇异的血统，又或者他变成什么怪物，他总会在Loki的身后，他会管着Loki，虽然他会烦他，但是烦人不一向是他这个兄弟的特点吗？

他用恢复的一丝丝力气紧紧攥着Loki的手，Loki没有甩开。他再度睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，他的视线终于清晰。这一次他看清鹰眼正坐在床边吃蛋糕，碎屑沾上了嘴角，吃得认真的都没有发现他醒来。

“好吃吗？” Thor闻到一阵香甜，原来刚才在梦里母亲的蛋糕来源于此。Thor磁性的嗓音响起，他觉得恢复的不错。

“哎呦你醒了。” 鹰眼停下了自己的动作。

“Loki呢？” Thor环视一周没有看到Loki。

“他去跟Tony和队长跟大宗师还有那个苏尔特尔商量以后合作的事情去了，你说我们猎人干嘛要和怪物搅和在一起呢？” 鹰眼又在嘴里塞了口奶油。

又是大宗师，还有不明不白的苏尔特尔。Thor皱了皱眉头，估计了下自己好像没法下床去找Loki，这让他有些沮丧，但是他知道其实这次合作是一次未尝不是一件好事，Loki一向在这种方面比他有眼光。

好在门被推开了，Loki走了进来，Loki可能上去起色好了不少，又穿起整洁的西装，长发披在肩头，好像这些天的混乱都只是一个虚无的梦。

“小火花醒了！” 大宗师甜腻的声音传来，还伸出指头指了指Thor，Thor觉得自己的眉头大概能夹住一直笔，但这丝毫没有影响大宗师的心情。“小火花，你伤得可真重呢，Loki可是都哭着考虑让我给你弄个巫术袋续命了。”

Loki没有回应什么，Loki真的哭了吗？他看了一眼Loki，Loki毫无表情，像是对话与他无关。Thor心情大好，因为他了解Loki，这个反应代表着大宗师说了实话，但是下一秒，他简直要从床上跳起来，但是到底力气不够他只是微微弹起然后无奈的回落了下去，鹰眼吓了一跳，他的蛋糕一咕噜滚到了地下，简直令他心碎。

Thor觉得一个病人应该保持心情平静，但是看到大宗师那个不安分的手楼上Loki的腰的时候还是暴怒了，更让他生气的是Loki并没有推开。

“好了，我就是来看看你醒了没有，然后跟你和我们可爱的Loki告个别。” 大宗师丝毫不受影响的说，还扭了扭腰然后搂住Loki的那只手攀上了Loki的肩头，然后跟Loki拥抱起来。Thor再一次想要跳起来，他觉得自己几乎就突破极限成功了，却被Loki一个眼刀刮了过来，Loki在警告他。Thor一瞬间像一个被戳破的气球，沮丧起来。

“好了，捉弄我们的小火花可真是心旷神怡，Loki，我们下回再见了。” 大宗师拍了拍Loki的胳膊终于离开了。

“真是gaygay的。” 鹰眼在一旁补充道，很好的形容了Thor此时心里所想。

Thor接着看到Loki笑了起来，笑得十分轻松，他也跟着笑了起来。

 

在鹰眼非常识趣地离开房间之后，Loki终于坐到了Thor的床边，扶着Thor坐了起来。Thor看着Loki依然惨白的脸色，担心的问，“你弄好解药了吗？”

Loki从怀里掏出了一瓶鲜红的粘稠的恶心的液体，瞥了撇嘴，“打算在你面前喝。”

“这个安全吗？” Thor觉得他是真的不能再一次接受打击了。

Loki点点头，“海姆达尔说安全，并且得到了大宗师的认证，不过就算失效了，” Loki刻意的顿了顿，看着Thor有些紧张起来的神情，有些捉弄地说，“狼人首领苏尔特尔说了，他很看好你，你要是不介意他会转化你，这样我们就能做一对怪物兄弟了。你觉得如何？”

Thor认真点了点头，一脸严肃，丝毫没有意识到Loki正在开玩笑，“狼人的确比普通人更能抑制住你，看上去也是个办法。”

Loki脸上一闪而过的吃惊，他本来只是在捉弄Thor。他心里忽然有点感动，他知道他的兄弟有着多么根深蒂固的原则，但是为了他，他的兄弟居然认真的考虑把自己变成一个怪物。Loki给了他的兄弟一个拥抱，“说起来，Hela死后我就没有什么吸血的欲望了，不知道是不是Alpha死了带来的悲伤效应。” Loki褪下西服外套与裤子，一把扯去领带，穿着黑色的贴身衬衫爬上床坐到Thor身边，随后打开那瓶液体，闻到味道的一刻表情变得狰狞，“这绝对是我喝过最难和的饮料。海姆达尔说喝下去会有短暂的意识缺失，Brother，请你煎熬一下吧。”

在Thor要说出犹豫的话前Loki灌下了那瓶解药，眼前的一切变的恍惚起来。

Thor这两天受过太多的煎熬，这让短暂的等待变得加倍难熬起来，Loki就安静失神躺在他的身边，胸膛的起伏是他唯一的寄托。Thor想他们在一起的无数夜晚，想他们一同沐浴的阳光，一同经历的风雨，他伸手摸上Loki的脸颊，有些温柔的神情在他脸上蔓延开来，他自己都没有意识到。

折腾了这么久，Loki终于可以和这一切遭乱告别了，而他和Loki，因为这些倒霉事，却让两个人渐行渐远的心意外的靠近了。他们的心结开始解开，他认清了自己对Loki的心，他知道永远不会放手loki，无论Loki变成了什么，而Loki也终于知道了相信了他，他想他和Loki会越来越好的，他们还有很长的时间。

他心里同时十分感谢他的战友们，冒着身份危险完成这次的猎杀，他的嘴角慢慢染上一点笑意，一切都会变好，只要不要放弃。

黎明终会到来。

Loki饮下解药，眼前变得迷蒙，眼前很快开始闪过这些天的一切，被重伤的Thor一动不动在他怀里，被绑在墙上奋力挣扎的Thor在他对面，抱着他满脸泪水的Thor在他眼前，他仿佛再一次感受到了那些滴落在脸上炙热的泪水，那抓着他不放手的Thor，最后他眼前的片段回到他走在旧金山市中心的小巷里。

他忽然变久违的清明，渴，一种正常的渴，然后有点饿，五感恢复了正常，眼前昏暗的房间甚至让他看不清Thor的眉眼。我好了？他问自己。但是他并没有经验，他有些拿不准。

“Loki？” Thor看着Loki有点恢复意识马上拉起Loki的手喊道，他满手是紧张的汗水。话音未落下一秒他就被Loki扑到，Loki太快了，还没有完全恢复的Thor毫无招架之力就感到脖颈处猛的一疼被Loki咬住，他感觉皮肤被穿刺，他想象了一下自己的鲜血流进Loki的嘴里，他们最终还是失败了吗？但是他已经不再那么计较了。“没变回来就没变回来吧，你要是咬死了我，我只能赖给鹰眼了，要是没死，我就去做个狼人，然后我们还在一起，不过你要是想吸血，只能喝我的，也不知道苏尔特尔有没有离开。” Thor有些认命地说，也不知道是说给自己听还是说给谁？反正喝血的吸血鬼肯定是听不到了。

Thor等着自己失血过多意识抽离，但是发觉Loki没有下一步的动作，过了良久，Loki起身，嘴角有一丝几乎看不到的小小血迹。

“Brother，你可真蠢。” Loki脸上是得意的笑。

Thor开心的哈哈大笑起来，牵动伤口他开始察觉到疼痛，他们终于成功了，“Loki，欢迎回来。”

Loki嘴角上扬笑了起来，“Now give us a kiss。”

Thor努力起身但是Loki没有给他主动的机会，他看到Loki再一次俯身下来。

 

-Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦～谢谢大家观赏～


End file.
